El enviado
by MC Vazquez
Summary: Spartan es un joven de 25 años el cual se ha convertido en un cazador de demonios que tiene como misión principal encontrar a su hermano menor Emmanuelle quien fue secuestrado por una logia de demonios que trata de convencerlo de destruir a la humanidad.
1. Introduccion

El enviado por M.C. Vázquez

Como muchos de ustedes ya sabran, acabo de publicar mi ultimo libro el cual lleva por titulo Eterno, ahor he comenzado a escribir una nueva historia la cual espero sea de su agrado, cambiando un poco de genero ahora me he ido por escribir un poco de aventura, espero que esta al igual que mis anteriores historias tenga la misma aceptacion que hasta ahora han demostrado.

De antemano les agradesco sus comentarios tanto en este espacio como en mi pagina y en algunos otros sitios donde esta publicado mi trabajo. Sin mas por le momento reciban un abrazo, si quieren ver el poster promocional pueden hacerlo tanto en la pagina de los mundos como en mi pagina personal, los dejo con el inicio de El Enviado.

**Sinopsis**

Spartan es un joven de 25 años el cual se ha convertido un cazador de demonios que tiene como misión principal encontrar a su hermano menor Emmanuelle quien ha sido secuestrado por una logia de demonios que trata de convencerlo de destruir a la humanidad.

Emmanuelle, hermano de Spartan es un niño índigo el cual según la profesia es "El enviado" un ser supremo y todo poderoso que ha sido enviado a la tierra con el fin de juzgar los pecados de la humanidad y decidir si los seres humanos merecemos una segunda oportunidad o debemos ser destruidos.

Daniel Spartan deberá encontrar a su hermano antes de que cumpla los veintiún años y condene a la humanidad a su destrucción.

¿Lograra Spartan encontrar a su hermano antes de que cumpla el plazo que marca la profesia?


	2. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, los personajes, situaciones y la historia son originales, les agradecere mucho dejen sus comentarios, eso me ayudara a saber si les esta gustando la historia. OK aqui vamos...**

* * *

**1**

**CAZADOR**

Llevaba mas de una hora sentado en la mesa de aquel bar que a ultimas fechas había tenido que frecuentar una y otra vez en busca de mi objetivo, me di cuenta que un par de meseros hablaba en susurros, señalando hacia donde me encontraba con cara de pocos amigos, mire mi reloj y entonces me di cuenta del motivo de su molestia, pasabas de las tres de la madrugada, el lugar estaba totalmente vació, a excepción de mi y de los dos chicos que no debían de tener mas de veinte años.

― ¿Gusta que le traiga la cuenta? ― me pregunto por décima vez uno de los chicos, el mas bajito, de tez redonda y cabello marrón sonriéndome con enorme esfuerzo. Lucia exhausto.

Negué con la cabeza.

― Si no te molesta preferiría que me trajeras otro Wisky… ― dije colocando un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa.

Aquel gesto pareció disminuir un poco su molestia por mi petición y de inmediato se apresuro hacia la barra para solicitar mi bebida.

― ¡Dile que es el ultimo! ― escuche gritar al Barman sin tratar siquiera de evitar que lo escuchara. Supuse que el también estaba ansioso de que me marchara para poder cerrar y marcharse a casa para descansar después de un largo día de trabajo.

Sin hacer mucho caso a la molestia de su compañero el chico coloco el vaso sobre la charola y se apresuro a traerlo a mi mesa, estaba a punto de comunicarme el mensaje del Barman que me miraba con evidente molestia desde la barra pero hable antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

― ¿Tienes mucho tiempo trabajando en este sitio? ― lo cuestione mientras colocaba la bebida sobre la mesa.

El chico me miro confundido por mi cuestionamiento.

― Un par de meses… ― indico.

Lo mire, parecía sincero.

― Usted no es de por aquí ― aquello mas que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

― Veo que eres bastante observador muchacho… ― indique ― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―

― Matt ―

Note que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por mi cuestionamiento.

― Dicen que este es un vecindario peligroso ― comente dando un trago a mi bebida.

― Como en todos lados… actualmente ya nadie vive tranquilo… ― dijo sin dar mucha importancia a mi comentario.

En realidad el muchacho tenia razón, a ultimas fechas la situación había empeorado, y aunque la policía hacia ― según ellos ― su mayor esfuerzo estaba muy lejos de conseguir detener aquella ola de muertes que había asolado la ciudad durante los últimos meses. Por ese motivo había sido enviado a ese lugar para darles una mano.

― ¿Has escuchado sobre los asesinatos que han ocurrido últimamente por estos rumbos? ― lo cuestione nuevamente.

La mirada del muchacho se lleno de incredulidad.

― ¿Es usted policía? ― pregunto con tono temeroso.

Sonreí ante la ocurrencia, cualquiera que viera mi facha podría pensar cualquier cosa menos que fuera yo un representante de la ley.

Negué con la cabeza.

― Tu amigo parece muy molesto… ¿Debo suponer que se debe a mi resistencia marcharme? ― pregunte a pesar de saber bien el motivo de su molestia.

― Son casi las cuatro de la mañana… ― indico el chico volviéndose a mirarlo ― Hace casi una hora que debimos haber cerrado… ― puntualizo.

Di un sorbo al vaso.

― Tu no pareces molesto por trabajar tiempo extra muchacho… ― indique.

― Bueno… no es molesto cuando recibes buenas propinas… ― índico.

― Supongo... ― dije a la vez que bebia el resto del licor.

Di una última fumada al cigarrillo que se consumía en el cenicero y lo pague aplastándolo. La cara del chico mostró una enorme desilusión.

― ¿Se va usted? ― me pregunto mientras tomaba el vaso que segundos antes había traído a la mesa.

― Por esta noche supongo que no sucederá nada… ― indique poniéndome la chaqueta.

Aquello ultimo lo dije sin siquiera pensar, producto del efecto del alcohol en mis venas, aquella noche había bebido mas de la cuenta.

― ¿Suceder? ¿Es que acaso esperaba que pasara algo en particular? ― me cuestiono intrigado por mis palabras.

― No me hagas caso muchacho… estoy un poco ebrio… en parte es culpa tuya… por lo menos espero que uses el dinero que ganaste en algo productivo… dije sonriendo, había perdido la cuenta pero estaba seguro que el chico se había embolsado mas de mil quinientos dólares aquella noche.

― Vuelva pronto… ― se despidió amablemente ― Siempre es un gusto atender a personas como usted ― agrego.

Avance hacia la salida, en realidad no estaba ni un poco cerca de estar ebrio, en realidad mas bien estaba cansado, había pasado poco mas de 36 horas sin dormir y el cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarme la factura, después de todo ya no era el mismo jovencito que diez años atrás había elegido llevar aquel tipo de vida.

El aire frio golpeo mi rostro, la calle lucia desierta asi que me dispuse a encaminarme a mi hotel, sin embargo una voz tras de mi me detubo.

― ¡Señor! ― escuche llamar una voz a mis espaldas.

Era el chico que me había estado atendiendo.

― Olvido su encendedor… ― dijo entregándomelo.

Lo mire desconcertado.

― Valla… ― exclame ― Gracias ― dije guardándolo en mi bolsillo.

El chico sonrió, emprendí nuevamente la marcha pero volví a escucharlo dirigirse a mí.

― Conocí al ultimo chico… ― dijo mirándome en espera de mi reacción.

Me detuve y lo mire expectante.

― Se llamaba Spence… ― agrego.

― ¿Era tu amigo? ― lo cuestione.

El chico nego con la cabeza.

― Hablamos solo un par de veces en alguna ocacion que nos toco trabajar en el mismo turno… ― dijo ― ¿Es cierto lo que dice? ― pregunto visiblemente interesado.

― Eso depende… ¿Qué es lo que se dice? ― lo cuestione interesado por saber aquello.

― Bueno, ya sabe, en estos casos la gente tiende a exagerar… en realidad no se mucho pero Chad dice… ―

― ¿Chad? ― pregunte tratando de saber a quien se referia.

― El otro chico que estaba en el bar aparte de el mesero y yo… el dice que encontraron al chico muerto en el parque que esta ahí enfrente ― dijo señalando el lugar unos cuantos metros mas adelante, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder verlo pero ahí sr encontraba el Madison Park, el mas grande de la ciudad.

― Dicen que parecía que le había succionado la vida ― agrego en tono sombrío.

Mire al chico, parecía realmente asustado a pesar de no creer demasiado en la veracidad de aquella historia.

― Es interesante la manera en que algunos hablan de lo que no pueden explicar… ― dije.

― Usted… ¿sabe lo que en realidad le sucedió? ― me pregunto.

Me di cuenta de que le chico tenia mas miedo del que pretendía demostrar

― Mira muchacho… dije en tono visiblemente paternalista, odiaba cuando mi voz se tornaba de ese modo ― te daré solo un consejo, debes cuidarte y si eres inteligente búscate un empleo que te permita estar antes del anochecer en tu casa… este no es un sitio seguro para andar por las noches ― agregue.

Y sin decir mas comencé a avanzar nuevamente, estaba conciente de que mis palabras habían dejado a aquel muchacho bastante sorprendido, en realidad supuse que dada su edad me creería solo un ebrio que hablaba incoherencias.

Veinte minutos después las luces del establecimiento se apagaron, el otro chico y el Barman se marcharon juntos avanzando hacia el norte mientras que Matt avanzo hacia el lado opuesto de la calle donde justo quedaba la entrada del Madison Park el cual a pesar de estar iluminado parecía bastante tétrico.

Matt miro la entrada del Madison Park unos segundos como si estuviera meditando que fuera buena idea cruzar por aquel sitio, finalmente pareció armarse de valor y avanzo al interior del lugar a paso firme.

― Ustedes los jóvenes nunca toman en cuanta los consejos que se les dan ¿No es así? ― dije emergiendo de las sombras al darme cuenta de las intenciones del chico de cruzar por aquel sitio.

― ¿Usted? ― dijo recociéndome.

― Pensé que había sido muy claro al decirte que este no es un sitio seguro… ― le repetí.

El chico pareció contrariado por mi regaño.

― Es el camino mas corto a mi casa… ― indico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos ― Además no me crea tan estupido ― indico ― No me cargo ni un centavo… así que si tratan de hacerme algo se llevaran un buen chasco ― dijo seguro de si mismo.

― Y tu te llevaras una buena tunda cuando se den cuenta de que estas totalmente limpio… aun así en estos tiempo los ladrones es lo ultimo que deberia preocuparte… ― dije.

El chico comenzó a avanzar dispuesto a entrar al parque, de igual manera hice lo mismo.

― ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? ― pregunte.

No respondió, simplemente sonrió.

― Es usted un tipo bastante extraño ― apunto.

― Es por tu propia seguridad ― indique.

Esta vez soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar mi ultimo0 comentario.

― Siendo sinceros usted corre mas peligro que yo en las condiciones que se encuentra ― índico ― se ha bebido medio establecimiento ― me recordó.

― Supongo que tienes razón… ― indique.

Me recargue sobre uno de los pilares de la entrada al parque evidenciando que estaba más mareado de lo que pretendía aparentar.

― ¿Esta usted bien? ― pregunto sujetándome, por un segundo debió creer que me caería.

― Si… no es nada ― dije recobrando el equilibrio.

Echamos a andar nuevamente, avanzamos en silencio a través del camino que conducía a lo largo de parque, los árboles formaban sombras de distintas formas haciendo lucir aquel sitio con un aire tétrico, el silencio era casi total a excepción de los grillos que silbaban en la oscuridad. Finalmente llegamos al centro del parque donde se levantaba el viejo kiosco. Una silueta emergió de entre las sombras plantándose frente a nosotros. Matt se detuvo pero de inmediato pareció reconocer de quien se trataba.

― ¿Chad? ― pregunto acercándose un par de pasos mas, sin embargo lo detuve por lel hombro.

― Espera muchacho… ― dije colocándolo tras de mi.

El muchacho que instantes antes había estado en el mismo bar que nosotros nos miraban con descarada antipatía.

― Excelente… ― comento el chico mientras sonreía con descarada satisfacción ― Dos por el precio de uno… tal vez debiste haber hecho caso a los consejos de ese tipo Matt ― puntualizo con ironía.

― ¡Déjate de juego Chad! ― dijo el otro chico creyendo que aquello se trataba de algún tipo de broma trato de avanzar hacia el pero nuevamente lo detuve.

― En cuanto te lo indique quiero que te marches lo mas rápido que puedas… ― le susurre tratando de evitar que nos escuchara.

Matt trato de protestar pero Chad echo a reir nuevamente.

― ¡Es inútil! ― exclamo con gozo ― los dos están condenados… Así que ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?― nos cuestiono.

Me mantuve en silencio mirando al chico, entonces me di cuenta que la espera no había sido en vano, a pesar de que mis sospechas habían sido incorrectas, por un momento había creído que Matt era el sujeto que buscaba pero ahora me daba cuenta que no había sido el quien había matado a las victimas del Madison Park si no que había sido aquel otro chico de nombre Chad.

Nos mantuvimos a un par de metros alejados de el en espera de su siguiente movimiento, sin que se diera cuenta comencé a vaciar disimuladamente un as de sal para sellar el ultimo tramo por el cual habíamos llegado hasta la plaza del kiosco.

― Pecas demasiado de confianza… ― indique lanzándole el salero que había robado del sitio donde momentos antes había conocido a ambos chicos, aprovechando la distracción le indique a Matt que esa era la oportunidad que estábamos esperando.

― ¡Ahora Matt! ― exclame señalando la salida.

Matt hecho acorrer con toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, Chad trato de ir tras de el pero para su sorpresa se impacto contra la barrera que acababa de sellar.

― ¡Una barrera! ― exclamo sorprendido incorporándose ― ¡Eres un cazador! ― su mirada se turbo al darse cuenta de que había caído directo en mi trampa.

De inmediato hizo el intento de huir pero se encontró nuevamente con la barrera invisible que había tenido a bien formar unas horas antes.

― Sal… ― exclamo al darse cuenta de que no podría escapar.

― Es sorprendente como algo tan insignificante pude servir para detener a seres como tu… ― indique mirando a aquel muchacho quien continuaba buscando la forma de escapar de aquella prisión invisible.

― ¡Te lo advierto maldito! ― exclamo furioso al verse prisionero ― ¡Déjame ir o te juro que acabare con tu miserable vida! ― exclamo.

Me reí al escuchar su amenaza.

― Permíteme dudarlo ― musite ― hagamos las cosas mas fáciles ¿Te parece? ― lo cuestione ― he tenido una larga jornada y debo admitir que por un momento me has despistado por completo y me ha costado mas trabajo del que me imaginaba dar contigo, por un momento dude que en verdad fueras… bueno, lo que eres… ― dije ― de hecho creí que en realidad Matt era a quien buscaba ―

― ¡Aunque acabes conmigo sabes que hay cientos… miles mas que yo! ― exclamo lleno de cólera ― Hagan lo que hagan jamás podrán detenernos… mucho menos un simple humano como tu ― exclamo.

― ¿Eso significa que tendrá que ser de la forma difícil he? ― dije al ver que no tendría otra salida más que pelear.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más un as de luz rojal pasó rozándome el costado derecho, por fortuna había enfrentado con anterioridad a seres como aquel infinidad de veces y pude evadir su ataque sin ningún problema.

― Para haber elegido a un chico tan joven sigues siendo demasiado lento…. ― exclame.

― Acéptalo Spartan… ya esas demasiado viejo para este trabajo ―

Me sorprendí al escucharlo llamarme por verdadero mi nombre.

― Valla por lo que veo me conoces… ―

― No solo eso… también conozco tu historia… ¡Humano idiota! ¿De verdad crees que podrás detener lo inevitable? ¿Tu y tu maldita raza serán borrados de la faz de la tierra! ¡Entonces nosotros reinaremos para siempre! ― exclamo.

Preso de la ira me lance sobre el y lo impacte contra la barrera inviable que nos mantenía aislados.

― Eso es lo que tu crees… ― puntualice.

― ¡Jamás lograras detenernos Spartan! ― dijo lanzándome por los aires, a diferencia de el la barrera no detuvo mi avance si no que en su lugar fue un árbol el que lo hizo.

Me levante adolorido, en realidad aquel sujeto tenia razón, estaba demasiado viejo para seguir cazando demonios, en realidad apenas y llegaba a los veinticinco pero dado el ajetreado tren de vida que había llevado los últimos años comenzaba a sentirme como de cincuenta.

El sujeto siguió tratando de escapar del círculo de sal sin mucho éxito.

― ¡Libérame maldito! ― exclamo lanzando ases de energía a diestra y siniestra a pesar de saber que era imposible escapar.

― ¿Donde esta Emmanuelle? ― Lo cuestione acercándome al limite de la barrera.

El chico sonrió, sus facciones se había deformado hasta dejar entrever su verdadero aspecto.

― Debes ser muy estúpido si crees que te lo diré… ― dijo en tono burlón.

― Ultima oportunidad… ― ¿Dónde esta Emmanuelle? ― Lo cuestione nuevamente.

El chico hecho a reír nuevamente.

Exhale un suspiro de resignación, sabia que por mas que lo intenta no obtendría información de aquel sujeto, a si que decidí que era mejor dar por terminado aquello de una buena vez.

Extendí los brazos emulando la forma del la barrera invisible la cual brillo por unos segundos con una luz grisácea semejante a la de un faro de alógeno, el rostro de Chad recupero la apariencia humana y un gesto de terror se dejo entrever en su rostro.

― Ayúdame… ― exclamo con el rostro lleno de pánico ― No quiero morir ― dijo envuelto en lagrimas.

― Lo siento… ― fuel o único que atine a decir conciente de que no había nada que pudiera salvar el alma de ese inocente muchacho que había sido poseído por aquel espíritu, la única manera de ayudarlo era destruyéndolo junto con el ser que ahora habitaba en su interior y que se había apoderado de su conciencia, la única manera de ayudarlo era poniéndole fin a su vida.

Comencé a cerrar los brazos lo cual hizo que la barrera comenzara a compactarse alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho quien comenzó a gritar con desesperación de la misma forma que muchos otros que habían estado en una situación similar, estaba conciente de que sus gritos y los de aquellos otros que había tenido que liquidar me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida, sin embargo como en otras muchas ocasiones me repetí a mi mismo que aquella era la única opción, la única forma de salvarlos y salvarme a mi mismo.

La barrera se compacto contra el cuerpo de Chad, la bestia dentro de el chico emergió en un ultimo intento de liberarse.

― ¡Maldito seas Spartan! ― exclamo envuelto en cólera ― ¡Te veré en el infierno! ―

Cerré completamente los brazos sellando totalmente la barrera, un grito desgarrador se escucho en el silencio de la noche, una luz brillante ilumino los árboles, el quiosco y todo a nuestro alrededor por un segundo para desvanecerse dejando todo nuevamente en penumbras.

Caí de rodillas exhausto por el esfuerzo, a pesar de lo sencillo que resultaba invocar la barrera para detenerlos manipularla requería de muchísima energía.

― Uno menos ― musite respirando con dificultad, como pude me incorpore y comencé a avanzar cubierto por las sombras de la noche, a pesar de haber conseguido destruir a otra de aquellas criaturas no podía evitar sentir pena por haber tenido que matar a un inocente.

― Es tu misión… ― repetí en mi mente.

Desde aquella fatídica noche en que el padre Dominic me había encomendado aquella tarea mi alma no había encontrado la paz, estaba seguro de que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de conseguir mi objetivo, así no podía rendirme, no sin antes encontrar a Emmanuelle… mi hermano.

**

* * *

**

Pues este fue un capi largo, pero creo que ya les comienza a dar una idea de quien es Spartan y de cual es su objetivo de vida, poco a poco iran descubriendo secretos y cosas que les permitiran comprender cual importante es que encuentre a Emmanuelle.

**Espero sus comentarios...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno... aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo donde conoceran a un nuevo personaje el cual tendra mucho que ver en el destino de Spartan. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**2**

**EL VIAJE**

Entre a la catedral arrastrando los pies y me encamine de inmediato al confesionario donde estaba seguro me esperaba el padre Dominic, aquella se había convertido en nuestra rutina habitual después de destruir a un demonio aunque seguía sin entender como era que lograba saber cuando y donde había logrado destruir a otra de esas criaturas.

― Perdóneme padre… he pecado ― dije una vez que me encontré dentro del cubículo sagrado, la pequeña puertecilla se abrió dejándome ver el recio rostro del padre Dominic.

― Dios te perdonara y te mostrara el camino hacia el ― respondió este desde el otro lado.

― Le debo una disculpa padre, usted tenia razón ― apunte ― no era el muchacho… si no su compañero, son fáciles de envolver y sobre todo cuentan con extrema sensibilidad… se han convertido en su presas favoritas los últimos años… debe sentirse orgulloso de que sea tan bueno cazándolos ― indique.

― Vuelves a pecar de vanidad ― dijo en señal de reprimenda al escuchar mis palabras.

― ¿Cuantos mas padre? ¿Cuántos mas? ― pregunte con desesperación haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

― Los que sean necesarios… el mundo esta infestado de maldad… ― alego ― Y es tu misión destruirlos hasta que cumplas tu misión… se nos acaba el tiempo Spartan ― apunto

― ¡¿Acaso cree que no estoy consiente de eso! ― exclame colérico golpeando el montículo haciendo crujir la madera.

― Tú decidiste tomar esta senda para salvar su alma y la de tu hermano ¿Acaso te arrepientes? ― me cuestiono de la misma manera que otras tantas veces lo había hecho.

Escucharlo hablar de Emmanuelle me hizo recuperar un poco la calma al recordar que no solo hacia eso por mi si no también por él.

― Jamás… ― indiqué seguro.

― Has dejado demasiados rastros… ― continuo recriminándome ― Comienzan a hablar… a sospechar y eso no es bueno… si te descubre no podrás cumplir con tu misión…además si te atrapan recuerda que… ―

― Que estoy solo… lo se ― apunte consiente, el religioso parecía no cansarse de repetirme aquello cada vez que veía riesgo de que se vieran descubiertas mis actividades como cazador.

― Tienes que ser mas cauteloso… ― me aconsejo como si aquello fuera tan sencillo.

― Las cosas se ponen difíciles… además no puedes quejarte por lo menos he dejado de ser el desastre que era cuando era mas joven… admítelo, te saque canas verdes… ―

― Y me las sigues sacando… ― indico ― Lo inmaduro aun no se te quita… a pesar de los años ― apunto el religioso.

― ¿Supongo que ya tienes la siguiente misión ¿No es así? ― continué consiente de que no tendría siquiera tiempo de recuperar las fuerzas perdidas por la ultima batalla ― espero que me dejes de hacer seguir pistas falsas, las ultimas cuatro veces solo me has enviado tras demonios menores ― apunte recordando que a ultima fechas no había logrado ningún avance que me permitiera dar con el paradero de Emmanuelle.

― Ningún demonio es poca cosa y todos deben ser exterminados… esa es tu misión… la misión del… ―

― Del cazador… ― lo interrumpí ― en verdad creo que mas bien deberían llamarme asesino ― puntualice conciente de las vidas que había tenido que quitar en nombre de "la misión"

― Sabes que eran almas perdidas que no tenían salvación... debían ser destruidos… ― apunto el padre Dominic con firmeza.

― Para ser un hombre de fe eres escasamente misericordioso… ― apunte al escuchar su comentario.

Al final de cuentas aquellos a los que había exterminado en nombre de Dios habían sido seres humanos, o al menos lo habían sido antes de ser poseídos por los seres del infierno, hombres, mujeres, niños, parecía que para el Padre Dominic daba lo mismo, lo único importante era destruirlos sin importar el precio.

― Y para ser un siervo de Dios eres demasiado blasfemo ― dijo entregándome un trozo de papel el cual me apresure a leer ―

― ¿Viena? ― dije incrédulo al leerlo ― ¿Eso quiere decir que por fin he limpiado Inglaterra? ― indique.

― No pero por lo menos las cosas parecen haberse tranquilizado un poco, además hemos investigado y creo que existe la posibilidad de que esta vez encuentres a Emmanuell… ― apunto.

Aquello debía emocionarme pero había escuchado las mismas palabras anteriormente sin lograr finalmente dar con el paradero de mi hermano, había recorrido durante los últimos años el viejo continente con la esperanza de poder dar con el sin lograr nunca buenos resultados. Mi apatía no paso desapercibida para el clérigo.

― ¿No te alegra saber que por fin darás con tu hermano? ― me cuestiono al darse cuenta de la poca emocion que demostraba.

― Prefiero no guardar demasiadas esperanzas… hasta que no lo tenga frente a mi no podré dar por sentado que finalmente conseguí encontrarlo ― apunte.

― Esta vez es diferente apunto entregándome lo que parecía ser una fotografía ―

Al observarla sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espina, a pesar de la mala calidad de la imagen pude reconocer al chico que aparecía en ella, a pesar del paso de los años no había duda se trataba de el.

― A pesar de tu poca fe creo que finalmente hemos dado con el… ― indico al ver la expresión en mi rostro.

― ¿Dónde lo tienen? ― lo cuestione de inmediato.

― A ciencia cierta no lo sabemos, la foto fue tomada en el aeropuerto de Florencia ―

― ¿Entonces todo este tiempo ha estado en Italia? ― pregunte, me había pasado yendo de allá para acá sin imaginar lo cerca que estaba mi hermano de mi.

― Eso parece, lo han sacado del país con documentos falsos, todo parece indicar que tomaron un avión hacia Madrid y de ahí al parecer viajaron a Viena ―

― ¿Al parecer? ― pregunte, sabia que aquello podía significar que tendría que recorrer Austria tratando de dar nuevamente con una pista.

― Conoces lo escurridizos que son, en cuanto pudieron desaparecieron nuevamente sin dejar rastro, sin embargo estamos seguros que continuan en Austria, creemos que estan buscando algo y no se marcharan hasta que lo encuentren ― puntualizo.

― ¿Algo? ― pregunte sin comprender ― ¿Saben lo que es? ―

― Aun no lo sabemos... ese es otro de los motivos por los cuales debes ir a Viena y tratar de averiguar que se tren entre manos ― señalo.

Aquello no parecia ser nada bueno.

― ¿Y como se supone que llegare alla? ― lo cuestione.

Después de haber aceptado convertirme en el cazador había renunciado a mi identidad, todo registro desde mi nacimiento hasta el día de hoy habían sido destruidos.

― Eso jamás te ha detenido Spartan ― me recordó el Padre a sabiendas de que siempre me las había arreglado para ir de allá para acá haciendo uso de mis contactos en los bajos mundos.

― Esta bien… ― puntualice haciendo el intento de marcharme.

El padre Dominic me detuvo.

― Esta vez me he tomado la precaución de preparar todo ― dijo entregándome un pasaporte y algunos otros documentos, además de un boleto de avión ― Así podrás viajas "Como dios manda" ― alego a sabiendas que la mayoría de mis viajes los había realizado como polizón o en medios un tanto menos convencionales.

― Pensé que estaba en contra de cualquier tipo de delito padre… puntualice consiente de que aquellos documentos debían ser falsos.

― El fin justifica los medios… ― apunto el religioso.

― ¿Y esto? ― pregunte al darme cuenta que me había entregado una llave la cual estaba marcada con un numero.

― Es la llave de tu habitación en el hotel Señorial ¿No pensaras presentarte en semejante facha en el aeropuerto, ni siquiera te dejarían entrar ― apunto.

― Supongo… ― puntualice.

― Que dios te bendiga hijo mió… y recuerda, ten mucho cuidado ― me recomendó ― Nos comunicaremos contigo si sabemos algo sobre La Hermandad o sobre Emmanuelle ―

― Esta bien… ― dije.

Salí del confesionario y de inmediato me encamine a la salida, el sol estaba a punto de asomarse, de inmediato me apresure, el vuelo salía en un par de horas, así que me encamine rumbo al hotel que el padre Dominic me había indicado.

Una vez en la habitación mire nuevamente la foto que me había entregado el clérigo, emocionado estudie cada detalle de la imagen, los rasgos se habían endurecido producto del paso de los años y había crecido un par de palmos, no pude evitar sentirme emocionado de saber que por lo menos aun seguía con vida, por primera vez después de casi diez años por fin tenia una pista de mi hermano, apenas había cumplido los once años cuando había sucedido aquella tragedia el la cual el había desaparecido y había quedado medio vivo, medio muerto.

Deposite la fotografía sobre la cama y me dirigí al baño dispuesto a darme una ducha, comencé a desnudarme lentamente, tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido y pude darme cuenta que tenia varios golpes que comenzaban a ennegrecerse producto de la batalla que acababa de librar, tenia una herida en el lado izquierdo del abdomen la cual estaba completamente cubierta de sangre seca.

― ¡Maldición! ― exclame al sentir un dolor punzante al comenzar a limpiar la herida con un algodón empapado en alcohol.

Abrí la llave de la regadera tratando de relajar un poco el dolor que me invadía, sin embargo como en otras muchas ocasiones, mas que le dolor físico lo que me tenia mal era el peso moral de haberle tenido que quitar la vida a un inocente, había pasado los últimos años matando a los demonios que se apoderaban de almas inocentes para conseguir sus objetivos, pero a pesar de las muchas veces que lo había intentado jamás había conseguido salvar la vida de aquellos a quienes tomaban bajo su control, eso definitivamente me convertía en un asesino.

Salí de la ducha y tome la maleta colocándola sobre la cama, al abrirla me encontré con algunas camisas y pantalones las cuales me harían ver mas o menos decente y pasar inadvertido. Me calce un pantalón de chándal y una camisa de color negro, batalle un poco con la corbata, hacia años que no tenia la necesidad de usarla y temí haberme olvidado de cómo anudarla pero por suerte pude hacer un trabajo mas o menos decente.

Unos minutos después abandone el hotel no sin antes llevarme la sorpresa de que mi cuenta había sido previamente pagada, aquello seguramente ― pensé ― había sido obra del padre Dominic y lo agradecí ya que a ultimas fechas me había quedado corto de efectivo. Por fortuna quien hubiera comprado la ropa y armado la maleta había tenido a bien poner una buena cantidad de dinero, tanto para el viaje como para mi estancia en Viena.

Aborde un taxi y le solicite que me llevara al aeropuerto, al llegar comencé a darme cuenta que había olvidado lo que sentía ser o parecer al menos una persona común y corriente, gente iba y venia sin prestarme atención, me pregunte cuantos de ellos estarían poseídos por aquellas criaturas del infierno y no pude evitar pensar en las palabras que siempre me había repetido el padre Dominic ― Todos tenemos un demonio en nuestro interior… es nuestra decisión si lo dejamos salir o lo mantenemos dormido en nuestra inconciencia… ―

Después de registrar mi equipaje me dispuse a esperar, faltaban aun algunos minutos antes de abordar, así que decidí ir buscar algo de comer, después de todo a pesar de ser un cazador de demonios seguía siendo humano y conservaba las necesidades básicas que esto representaba. Después de coger algunas cosas me forme en la fila dispuesto a pagar justo detrás de una chica, no debía de tener mas de veinte años, Emanuelle debía ahora tener mas o menos su misma edad ― pensé ― la chica se volvió y me sonrió amablemente mientras continuábamos esperando, note que algo en mi llamaba su atención pero parecía no animarse a hablar.

― ¿Placer o negocios? ― me pregunto finalmente.

La mire sin comprender.

― ¿Perdón? ― la cuestione.

― ¿Qué si su viaje es por placer o por negocios? ― dijo riendo por mi confusión.

― Supongo que negocios… ― dije sin saber que mas responder ― No estoy muy seguro… puntualice.

La chica hizo un gesto de extrañeza ante mi respuesta mientras continuaba mirando algo en mi que parecía llamar su atención.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― la cuestione ― no pude evitar notar como me miras… ― apunte.

― Los siento ― se disculpo apenada ― es solo que… ― dijo alargando las manos hacia mi ― ¿Te importa? ― agrego a la vez que trataba de acomodar el nudo de mi corbata.

― He perdido un poco de practica ― alegue al darme cuenta a que se refería.

― ¡Listo! ― Dijo observando su obra ― Lo siento, soy un tanto maniática en las cuestiones de vestir y no resisto ver a un hombre tan guapo con la corbata mal anudada… rompe el cuadro ¿Sabes? ― dijo con tal naturalidad que no pude evitar sentirme apenado por su comentario.

Sonreí agradeciéndole el cumplido.

― Me llamo Nina… Nina Parish ¿Y tu? ― dijo extendiéndome la mano.

― Da… ― Por un momento estuve a punto de decirle mi verdadero nombre pero por fortuna corregí antes de hacerlo ― Alan Patterson ― apunte recordando los datos que habían sido puestos en mi pasaporte falso.

― Alan… me gusta ese nombre ― dijo haciéndome nuevamente un cumplido ― Y dime, ¿A donde te diriges? ―

― Viena ― apunte.

El rostro de la chica se ilumino al escucharme.

― ¡Yo también! ― exclamo entusiasmada ― Y dime, ¿De que son esos negocios que supones vas a hacer? ― dijo entono pícaro.

― Bueno… ― hacia un buen tiempo que no me había sentido tan cómodo conversando con una persona y aquello provoco que hablara un poco mas de la cuenta ― en realidad voy a buscar a mi hermano… hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo ― apunte.

― Oh valla… ― dijo sorprendida ― Pues me alegro que finalmente vuelvan a reunirse… ― agrego sincera ― ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no se ven? ―

― Casi diez años… ― musite.

Nina parecio sorprendida.

― ¿Diez años? Wow… valla y mi madre se queja porque llebo dos semanas sin visitarla… ― indico ― Pues que bueno que han decidido reunirse nuevamente después de tanto tiempo ― señalo.

En realidad no sabia si esta vez encontraría a Emmanuelle, sin embargo me sentí contento de escucharla decir aquello.

La voz de una mujer se escucho por los altoparlantes anunciando la salida de nuestro vuelo, de inmediato nos apresuramos dejando las cosas sobre el mostrador, el tiempo se nos había ido sin siquiera sentirlo. La encargada hizo una cara de molestia pero no dijo nada. Nina y yo echamos a correr hasta la entrada del anden donde una azafata nos solicito el boleto, una vez que reviso toda la documentación nos encaminamos por un largo pasillo y una vez en el avión buscamos nuestros respectivos asientos.

― Bueno… me dio mucho gusto conocerte Da… Alan ― dijo, entonces me di cuenta de que había notado que le había dado otro nombre, aunque pareció no importarle demasiado.

― Igualmente… ― dije ocupando mi asiento en primera clase, supuse que a eso se refería el padre Dominic al decirme que esta vez viajaría "como Dios mandaba" sin embargo lamente no poder seguir conversando con aquella chica que acababa de conocer y que para desgracia Nina se encontraba entre los pasajeros regulares.

Repentinamente una idea vino a mi mente y no pude evitar querer ponerla a prueba, quizás con algo de suerte funcionaria.

― Señorita… ― dije llamando a una de las azafatas.

Una joven rubia bastante simpática se acerco a mí inmediatamente.

― ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? ― me pregunto amablemente.

― ¿Es posible cambia a un pasajero regular a primera clase? ― la cuestione.

La chica puso cara de no comprender mi pregunta.

― Una amiga mía viaja en clase regular ― explique tratando de hacerme entender ― quisiera que viajara conmigo y me preguntaba si existe la posibilidad de hacerlo ― puntualice.

La chica se disculpo un momento y se acerco a su compañera supuse que a consultarla sobre lo que le había pedido.

Pude darme cuenta que la respuesta seria negativa en cuanto vi negar a la otra azafata enérgicamente con la cabeza.

― Lo siento mucho… ― comenzó a explicar en cuanto estuvo nuevamente a mi lado ― pero lo que solicita es imposible, por cuestiones de seguridad… ―

La interrumpí antes de que continuara.

― No hay problema señorita… ― dije ― después de todo me di cuenta de que aquella había sido una idea tota, lo menos que necesitaba era involucrarme con alguien justo en ese preciso momento cuando era tan inminente mi enfrentamiento para conseguir liberar a mi hermano.

La azafata continuo atendiendo a los densas pasajeros de primera clase, un rato después decidí dormir un poco aprovechando el largo viaje que me esperaba, según me habían dicho faltaban poco mas de dos horas para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Massachussets.

Un sin fin de imágenes se agazaparon en mi cabeza en cuanto comencé a caer en un profundo sueño producto del cansancio físico, de repente me observe a mi mismo entre sueños cuando apenas tenia siete años, jugando alegremente con mi pequeño hermano Emmanuelle de apenas tres, había tenido en muchas ocasiones aquel mismo sueño pero esta vez había algo diferente, esta vez estaba consiente de que aquello era un sueño.

Repentinamente todo sucedió muy rápido, volví a ver a Emmanuelle con aquella misma expresión de terror en su rostro y lo escuche gritar lleno de terror mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarlo inútilmente, entonces la escena cambio raídamente y me observe nuevamente en mi casa, esta vez Emmanuell jugaba solo ensimismado en su propio mundo, así habían sido los años siguientes a partir de aquel momento en que mi pequeño hermano cambio radicalmente y se volvió un chico retraído, y solitario.

A pesar de mi corta edad sabia que algo le había ocurrido a mi pequeño hermano, algo que a mi corta edad no podía entender, solo sabia que Emmanuelle ya no era el mismo.

Nuevamente la escena cambio, Emmanuelle tenia once años y leía un libro tranquilamente en la terraza, yo lo observaba desde el interior de la habitación. Y entonces fue cuando sucedió lo peor…

Desperté sobresaltado por mis propios gritos, entonces me di cuenta de que la azafata me observaba desconcertada y trataba de tranquilizarme.

― Señor… ― dijo tratando de calmarme, todos los pasajeros a mi alrededor me observaban curiosos.

― Lo siento ― me disculpe al darme cuenta de que se trataba solo de una pesadilla.

― ¿Desea que le traiga algo? ― me cuestiono la chica preocupada.

Negué con la cabeza.

― Estoy bien… gracias ― dije tratando de calmarme.

La chica se marcho nuevamente, me levante y me dirigí de inmediato hacia el baño, en cuanto entre al pequeño cubículo me mire en espejo ― ¿Hasta cuando me perseguirían aquellas imágenes? ¿Hasta cuando? ― me pregunte preocupado, aun a pesar de conocer la respuesta, conciente de que no podría estar tranquilo hasta que encontrara a mi hermano, hasta que detuviera aquel vaticinio que nos había arruinado la vida a el y a toda mi familia.

Al salir nuevamente estaba un tanto mas calmado, sin embargo grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme frente a frente con Nina quien me miraba de la misma forma que lo hacia la azafata cuando desperté.

― ¡Nina! ― exclame sorprendido ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― la cuestiones.

― Escuche que te pusiste mal… ¿Te encuentras bien? ― me pregunto viablemente preocupada.

― Si.. yo… no ha sido nada ― indique apenado ― ¿Cómo te enteraste? ― La cuestione sin comprender.

― Tus gritos se escucharon por todo el avión, creo que algunos pensaron que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ― me cuestiono nuevamente.

― Solo ha sido… nada ― musite ― solo un mal sueño ― dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

― Como haya sido… ― dijo la chica sin estar muy convencida de mis explicaciones ― Me alegro que estés bien ― apunto ― Es mejor que me valla a mi asiento, creo que falta muy poco para aterrizar ― dijo haciendo el intento de marcharse pero la detuve antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

― Nina… ― la llame ― ¿Crees que…? ― me detuve antes de terminar la frase.

― ¿Si? ― me pregunto alentándome a continuar.

― Nada… olvídalo ― dije sin atreverme a decir lo que tenia planeado.

La chica pareció decepcionada pero tampoco dijo mas y de inmediato regreso a su lugar y por mi parte hice lo mismo mientras me recriminaba por mi actitud, tenia que mantenerme enfocado en mi objetivo, sin importa lo mucho que aquella chica me atrajera. Lo menos que quería es que ella también se viera involucrada en aquella locura.


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

**LA LLEGADA**

Poco menos de media hora después el avión aterrizo en Viena, los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar lentamente uno por uno, algunos saludaban a sus familiares quienes los esperaban con ansia, mientras que otros como yo simplemente continuaban con su camino sin que nadie les prestara atención. Mire hacia todos lado buscando a Nina, sin embargo no pude verla por ningún lado, un tanto desilusionado me apresure a ir a recoger mi equipaje.

Avance unos cuantos metros en dirección a la banda, dispuesto a buscar mi maleta, repentinamente algo llamo mi atención deteniendo mi avance.

― ¡Alan! ― grito una voz detrás de mi, aquella, estaba seguro no podía ser otra que Nina, la chica que había conocido apenas unas horas antes.

Me detuve y observe a la chica venir corriendo hacia mi.

― ¿Pensabas marcharte sin siquiera despedirte? ― me recrimino ― Por lo visto eres como todos los chicos… ― me grillo.

― Lo siento ― me disculpe ― tengo algo de prisa, además… pensé que ya te habías marchado ― me justifique.

― Me he quedado un poco rezagada al momento de bajar del avión ― indico ― Pensé que podríamos ir a tomar algo pero por lo que veo creo que no podrá ser… ― se lamento.

Me debatí un segundo entre lo que quería hacer y la verdadera razón por la que me encontraba en aquel sitio ― No es un viaje de placer ― me recordé a mi mismo tratando de sacar de mi mente la idea de aceptar su invitación. Volví a avanzar dispuesto a tomar mi maleta y marcharme pero para mi desgracia Nina me siguió, supuse que con el fin de hacer lo mismo.

Comencé a buscar mi equipaje tratando de ubicarlo lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo al parecer aun no lo habían bajado del avión por lo cual tuve que esperar, Nina me miraba en silencio, pude darme cuenta que estaba tratando de evitar decir algo. Finalmente pareció perder la batalla consigo misma y dio rienda suelta a su boca.

― ¿Quien eres? ― soltó de buenas a primeras mirándome con incertidumbre.

Me quede de una pieza al escuchar aquello.

― ¿Quién soy? ― dije tratando de no parecer nervioso aunque en realidad lo estaba, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que aquella chica tenia bastante facilidad de ponerme tenso ― No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estas hablando ― dije a la defensiva.

― Me refiero a quien eres en realidad… ― puntualizo ― Da… Alan Patterson ― dijo arremedándome nuevamente.

Me di cuenta de que había sospechado y me recrimine haber sido tan poco cautelosos, ni siquiera debí haberme permitido socializar con esa chica, de otra forma no me encontraría en esa situación.

― ¿Y bien? ― dijo mirándome con las manos en la cintura ― ¿Cuál es el secreto? ― dijo al ver que no daba señales de querer contestarle.

― Ningún secreto… ― puntualice de manera enérgica ― Además lo que haga o deje de hacer es muy problema mió ― dije, me sentí feliz cuando finalmente vi desfilar mi maleta sobre la banda móvil, la tome y me encamine rápidamente a la salida.

Nina tomo su maleta de entre las de los demás y se apresuro a seguirme.

― ¿Entonces si hay un secreto? ― dijo tratando de seguirme el paso lo cual era bastante difícil considerando lo rápido que podía avanzar, sobre todo en aquella situación tan molesta en la que aquella chica prácticamente desconocida me había puesto.

Me detuve en seco, Nina choco conmigo sin poder evitarlo ya que la tome desprevenida.

― Entiéndeme bien… ― dije sujetándola por los hombros ― Me dio mucho gusto conocerte ― dije mirándola directamente a los ojos ― eres una chica encantadora pero creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos ― le indique.

Y acto seguido continué avanzando.

Finalmente logre salir del aeropuerto y de inmediato trate de conseguir un taxi pero fue imposible, al ver que Nina venia corriendo tras de mi me apresure a escabullirme por una calle contigua, la cual estaba prácticamente desierta, avance unos metros mas tratando de ubicarme, en realidad aquello era poco mas que imposible ya que jamás en mi vida había estado antes en Viena , sin embargo continué avanzando, repentinamente una figura apareció frente a mi, por un segundo creí que se trataba de Nina, sin embargo para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que era otra persona.

― Disculpe… podría indicarme por donde llego al centro de la ciudad ― lo cuestione, el sujeto permaneció en silencio mirándome con visible antipatía.

Al darme cuenta que no conseguiría ninguna ayuda de su parte continué caminando sin embargo antes de avanzar poco mas de dos metros el sujeto se dirigió a mi.

― Te llego tu hora Spartan… ― dijo con voz profunda y espectral.

Me pare en seco conciente de lo que aquello significaba.

Era un demonio.

― Por lo visto no ha pasado desapercibida mi llegada… ― dije sin volverme ― Pensé que tendría tiempo de recorrer un poco la ciudad y aclimatarme antes de tener que encargarme de alguno de ustedes… ― dije tratando de hacer un poco de tiempo consiente de que no llevaba nada que defuera de utilidad para destruir a aquel demonio.

Aquel era uno de los inconvenientes de viajar de manera convencional.

― Esta vez no te será tan fácil… ― amenazo dando unos pasos hacia mi ― Se que no tienes tus trucos baratos ni nada que te pueda servir para defenderte ― indico.

Me di cuenta que en realidad tenia razón, estaba completamente a su merced.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue echar a correr pero antes de poder hacerlo sentí un impacto en mi espalda que me lanzo volando a varios metros, impacte sobre el suelo levantando una profusa nube de polvo mientras mi maleta salía despedida también.

― ¡Maldición! ― exclame escupiendo un poco de sangre.

― ¿Qué pasa Spartan? ― dijo aquel sujeto mirándome con placentía ― Esperaba un reto mayor pero veo que eres un pelele ― alego.

Me levante y de inmediato me lance sobre aquel sujeto, debía medir por lo menos 1.90 y era de complexión bastante superior a la mía, me sujeto por el cuello con extrema facilidad y me levanto unos centímetros del suelo.

― No puedo creer que voy a ser yo quien termine de una buena vez contigo… ― dijo complacido ― El Gran Daniel Spartan… La Leyenda… ― se burlo ― ¡Muerto por mis manos! ― exclamo con emoción.

Sonreí malicioso.

― No este día engendro… ― dije a la vez que ungía su frente con aceite.

El demonio soltó un grito cuando aquel líquido comenzó a corroer su piel y me libero dejándome caer.

― Pater de cælis, Deus... Fili, Redémptor mundi, Deus, miserére nobis. Spíritus Sancte, Deus, miserére nobis. Sancta Trínitas, unus Deus, miserére nobis... ―

― ¡No! ― exclamo en medio de gritos tratando de sujetarme pero esta vez fue un poco mas rápido que el.

El rostro de aquel hombre se deformo dejando entrever la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

― ¡No me destruirás maldito! ― exclamo tratando de atraparme nuevamente.

― Gratiam tuam, quæsumus, Dómine, méntibus nostris infúnde: ut, qui, Angelo nuntiánte, Christi Fílii tui Incarnatiónem cognovimus, per Passiónem eius et Crucem ad resurrectiónis glóriam perducámur ― prosegui.

― ¡Jamás lograras detenernos! ¡Ni tu ni nadie podrá evitar que cumplamos con nuestra misión! ― exclamo.

― Per eúndem Chrístum Dóminum nóstrum… Amen ― dije finalizando.

El cuerpo sin vida de aquel sujeto quedo tumbado sobre el suelo envuelto en llamas hasta que finalmente quedo reducido a cenizas convirtiéndose en una mancha obscura en el pavimento.

Respiraba con dificultad, la energía necesaria para ese tipo de acción era aun más grande que la que requería la barrera.

Estaba a punto de incorporarme dispuesto a buscar mi maleta y marcharme, sin embargo en lugar de eso me quede pasmado, al final de la calle vi la figura de una chica observándome, pero no era cualquier chica, era Nina. Entonces comprendí que había presenciado todo.

Me levante lo mas rápido posible y trate salir huyendo de ahí pero las piernas me fallaron y caí nuevamente al suelo, la chica se apresuró a llegar ha mi lado y trato de ayudarme.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― me cuestiono ayudándome a incorporarme.

― Nina yo… ― dije tratando de explicarme.

― Tenemos que irnos de aquí… ― dijo sin permitirme decir nada.

Como pudo me levanto y me ayudo a caminar apoyándome en ella, al pasar junto a lo que había quedado de aquel sujeto evito mirarlo, de inmediato tomamos un taxi, la chica dio una dirección, estaba a punto de protestar pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

― ¡Alan! ¡Háblame! ― oí decir a la chica, su voz parecía muy lejana.

Trate de responder pero no pude, entonces mi mirada se nublo y no supe mas de mi.


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

Cuando desperté sentí un adormecimiento por todo el cuerpo, por un momento trate de hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido, entonces recordé mi enfrentamiento contra aquel demonio que me había estado esperando en el aeropuerto y de inmediato me incorpore sobresaltado.

Me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una habitación, no parecía un hotel, aquello era claramente la habitación de una chica, en las paredes había unos cuantos afiches de obras de teatro y en el tocador una gran cantidad de fotografías pegadas en el espejo. Aquel sitio estaba verdaderamente desordenado. Hice el intento de levantarme pero un dolor punzante recorrió mi espina, además, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía un par de golpes.

Solo de algo estaba seguro, aquella tenia que ser la habitación de Nina.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama y fingí seguir durmiendo.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta que escuche cerrar la puerta nuevamente, sentí entonces que alguien se sentaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello tiernamente a la vez que tocaba mi frente.

― ¿Quién eres en realidad Alan Patterson? ― la escuche musitar mientras continuaba acariciando mi rostro.

Entonces abrí los ojos sobresaltándola, de inmediato se levanto de la cama y me miro asustada.

Esta vez a pesar del dolor me incorpore.

― Espera… ― dijo tratando de detenerme.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ― la cuestione mientras buscaba mis zapatos.

― Yo te traje… ― dijo a la vez que abría el armario del cual extrajo mi calzado.

La mire incrédulo.

― ¿Tu sola? ―

― Bueno… le he tenido que pedir ayuda al hombre del taxi ― admitió.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí inconciente? ― la cuestione mientras anudaba mis agujetas.

― Dos días… ― admitió.

No pude evitar sorprenderme, a pesar de lo que me había dicho el padre Dominic sobre el rito de exorcismo jamás había mencionado que podía traer semejantes efectos secundarios.

― Tengo que irme ― repetí ― ¿Podrías darme mi maleta? ― le solicite.

La chica pareció entristecerle mis palabras.

― Creo que por lo menos me debes una explicación ― dijo tratando de parecer molesta por mi actitud.

― Créeme… ― dije mirándola con firmeza ― Entre menos te involucre será mejor ― puntualice.

Hice el intento de salir de la habitación pero Nina se interpuso en mi camino.

― ¿No crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente involucrada para que por lo menos me digas quien o que era ese sujeto que te ataco… ― apunto ― Solo dime que era esa cosa que vi… era algún tipo de extraterrestre, alíen ¿O que era? ― alego sin comprender.

― No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estas hablando ― dije ― Creo que fueron alucinaciones tuyas ― mentí.

― ¡Nada de alucinaciones! ― exclamo furiosa ― ¿Se muy bien lo que vi así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime de una buena vez quien eres! ―

La mire lleno de exasperación, sabia que esa chica no descansaría hasta saber la verdad, una verdad que no debía ni podía contarle.

― Nina yo… ― dije sin saber que mas decir.

― Lo escuche llamarte Spartan… ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre? ― me cuestiono.

Entonces confirme que Nina había presenciado todo como lo temía.

― Tienes que entender que hay cosas que es mejor ignorar Nina ― dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama ― Cosas que podrían asustarte… horrorizarte ―

― Explícame… ― me solicito sentándose a mi lado.

La mire sin saber que hacer.

― Lo siento… pero no puedo ― dije finalmente.

La chica se puso de pie nuevamente consiente de que no obtendría una respuesta de mi parte.

― Antes de marcharte deberías tomar una ducha…― sugirió ― mientras lo haces te preparare algo de comer… ―

Iba a protestar pero no me permitió hacerlo.

― Sin peros Alan… no quiero que te vean salir de mi casa en esa facha que traes ― indico ― Te traeré tu maleta ― agrego.

Y sin decir más abandono la habitación.

Me levante y me encamine al baño, una vez adentro me observe en el espejo, en realidad mi facha era terrible, la barba me había crecido y lucia totalmente hecho un desastre, de inmediato me apresure a abrir las llave del agua y la deje correr sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir un tanto relajado.

Al terminar tome uno de los rastrillos que Nina había tenido la precaución de dejar sobre el lavabo, supuse que aquella chica no dejaba escapar detalle alguno y había supuesto que los necesitaría.

Al salir y regresar nuevamente a la habitación me encontré con una grata sorpresa, como lo había dicho mi maleta estaba ahí, junto a la cama la cual había sido arreglada y sobre ella descansaban una muda completa de ropa.

― Nina... ― musite, aquella chica me hacia sentir algo que hacia años no sentía por nadie.

Me vestí de inmediato tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Una vez listo salí de la habitación arrastrando acuestas mis pertenencias, un aroma verdaderamente delicioso llego hasta mi nariz procedente de la que supuse era la cocina, de inmediato me apresure a ir hacia allá encontrándome a Nina quien parecía esta buscando algo en la nevera.

― ¿Jugo o leche? ― me pregunto mostrándome los recipientes de ambas bebidas.

― Preferiría un poco de café… ― dije avanzando al interior.

La chica cerró nuevamente la nevera y se dirigió hacia la cafetera, sirvió un par de tasas y se sentó haciéndome la señal de que hiciera lo mismo.

― ¿Y bien? ― me pregunto una vez que me tuvo justo frente a ella.

― Gracias por tu ayuda ― dije sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos.

― Alan… Spartan… como sea ― comenzó ― ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ― me cuestiono nuevamente ― y no me vengas con que no puedes decírmelo… ni que son imaginaciones mías, estoy segura de lo que vi así que por favor no trates de salirte por la tangente… ― me advirtió.

Guarde silencio por un instante antes de responder.

― ¿Crees en Dios Nina? ― la cuestione, en realidad después de lo que había hecho por mi no podía mas que tratar de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

― Creo en la existencia de un ser supremo pero no podría decirse precisamente que soy una persona religiosa… ― indico ― Bueno… al menos eso creo ― agrego.

― Sabes que como hay fuerzas buenas existe su contraparte… la maldad ― indique.

― Si… ― apunto ― ¿Eso que quiere decir? ― dijo tratando de que me explicara un poco mejor.

― Lo que viste esta tarde era eso… un ser maligno ― indique ― Un demonio ― agregue para hacerla comprender finalmente.

La chica me miro con asombro.

― Se que es difícil de entender… quizás no me creas pero.. ―

Nina me interrumpió antes de continuar.

― Te creo… ― indico plenamente convencida ― ¿Eso quiere decir que tu eres uno de lo buenos? ― me cuestiono.

― Bueno… yo no diria precisamente eso… yo soy un cazador ― indique.

― ¿Un cazador? ― alego sin comprender ― ¿Un cazador de demonios? ― apunto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que todas esas patrañas del cielo y el infierno son ciertas? ― me cuestiono asombrada.

― No estoy seguro de la existencia del cielo pero por lo menos el infierno parece ser tan real como tu y como yo… de ahí vienen los seres como el que hoy me viste enfrentar… ―

― Sorprendente ― fue lo único que atino a decir la chica.

― Mi misión es detenerlos… destruirlos ― apunte.

― ¿Ósea que eres algo así como un súper héroe? ― indico.

Deje escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar aquello provocando que Nina se sonrojara..

― No precisamente… en realidad lo hago para dar con el paradero de mi hermano… ― indique ― Como te explique he venido a Viena a encontrarme con el aunque en realidad no se en donde se ecuentra… ―

No pude evitar que un dejo de tristeza me embargara nuevamente al recordar a Emannuelle.

― ¿Tu Hermano? ― me questiono ― ¿Te refieres a Emanuele? ― indico.

Me pasme al escuchar que Nina conocía aquel nombre.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― me apresure a cuestionarla.

― Cuando estuviste inconciente… lo llamabas entre delirios, una y otra vez sin detenerte… ― explico.

― Lo siento ― me disculpe.

― Spartan… ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a tu hermano? ― dijo llamándome por primera vez por mi verdadero nombre.

Mire a Nina, hasta entonces nadie fuera del padre Dominic y sus allegados conocían aquella historia, sin embargo no creí que hubiera motivos para ocultarle aquello, después de todo le había confiado ya mi secreto mas preciado.

― Ellos lo secuestraron hace poco mas de diez años… ― apunte.

― ¿Ellos? ― dijo desconcertada ― ¿Los demonios? ―

Asentí como toda respuesta.

― El y yo vivíamos con nuestros padres en un pequeño pueblo en las orillas de Florencia ― comencé a explicar ― acababa de cumplir los quince años, Emmanuelle era cuatro años menor que yo, un día, un grupo de sujetos se apareció en nuestra casa, mato a mis padres y se llevaron mi hermano… a mi me dejaron creyendo que había muerto… ―

Hice una pausa, recordar aquello siempre me resultaba difícil.

― ¿Qué paso después? ― pregunto Nina mirándome con tristeza.

― Cuando desperté me encontraba en un monasterio… el padre Dominic que llevo ahí después de encontrarme… ―

― ¿El Padre Dominic? ―

― El es algo así como mi mentor… ―

― Eso significa que por el te convertiste en un cazador de demonios… ― me cuestiono.

― Supuestamente ese era mi destino… y el destino de mi hermano ― musite recordando cuando el padre Dominic me había dicho aquellas mismas palabras.

― ¿Su destino? ―

― Según él, desde siglos atrás existía una profecía que anunciaba la existencia de un niño… "El enviado" ― indique.

― ¿Tu? ―

Negue con la cabeza.

― Emmanuelle… se creía que este niño nacería bendecido y vendría a este mundo a limpiarlo del dolor y de toda la maldad, algo así como un redentor ― continué explicando.

― Wow ― fue lo unico que atino a decir Nina al escuchar aquello.

― Se supone que este niño antes de cumplir con su destino tendría que pasar una dura prueba y elegir… ―

― ¿Elegir? ―

― Entre el bien y el mal… a su juicio el determinaría quienes habían sido los responsables de que este mundo cayera en la oscuridad… los seres humanos con sus defectos y debilidades que habían caído en el pecado o los demonios que eran los responsables de las tentaciones como el odio, la envidia o la avaricia… una vez el enviado hiciera su elección se dice que destruirá a los que el considere deben ser juzgados… ―

― ¿Lo que significa? ― Nina parecía aun no entender muy bien aquello.

― Si decide que los culpables de todos los vicios de este mundo somos los humanos… nos destruira ―

Nina se quedo perpleja al escuchar aquello último.

― ¿Entonces por eso lo han secuestrado? ― inquirió ― Para usarlo en nuestra contra y obligarlo destruirnos… ― dijo finalmente comprendiendo.

― Algo por el estilo… ― indique.

La chica pareció nuevamente desconcertada.

― Pero… si hasta ahora no lo ha hecho es porque finalmente quizás a decidido darnos una oportunidad… ¿No es así? ― me cuestiono nuevamente.

Nuevamente negué con la cabeza.

― La profecía también dice que dicho juicio no se levara a cabo hasta que "El Enviado" haya cumplido veintiún años… ―

― ¿Eso quiere decir? ―

― Nos queda poco menos de un mes antes de que eso suceda… ― indique a sabiendas de la proximidad de la fecha.

La expresión en el rostro de Nina era de total preocupación.

― ¿Qué pasara si no lo encuentras para entonces? ―

― Si han logrado corromper su alma estoy seguro que sabes lo que eso significaría ― indique.

― Nuestra destrucción… ― indico asustada.

― Por eso debo encontrarlo antes de que se cumpla el plazo… he pasado los últimos diez años tras su pista pero siempre que estoy a punto de dar con el algo se interpone y termino por perderlo nuevamente… ―

Nina me miro entristecida conciente de lo mucho que ansiaba encontrar a Emmanuelle.

― Si Emmanuelle es tan poderoso por que no ha tratado de escapar de sus captores… ― me cuestiono Nina.

― Emmanuel no era un niño como cualquiera… el era lo que muchos conocen como niño índigo ¿Has oído hablar sobre ellos? ― la cuestione.

Nina nego con la cabeza.

― Se dice que este tipo de niñosrepresentan un estado superior de evolución humana, algunas personas creen que estos niños poseen habilidades paranormales como la capacidad de leer la mente, mientras que otros afirman que lo que diferencia a un niño índigo de uno que no lo es son rasgos más convencionales, tales como una mayor empatía o una creatividad incrementada ― le explique.

― ¿Emmanuelle sabia sobre la profecía? ― me cuestiono.

― No, yo lo supe hasta después de que se lo llevaron… me lo explico el Padre Dominic… aunque supongo que a estas alturas ya debe saberlo aunque a ciencia cierta lo ignoro… ―

Nina y yo permanecimos un instante en silencio hasta que fue ella quien hablo cuestionándome nuevamente.

― ¿Qué pasara cuando lo encuentres? Es decir.. Si no logras hacer nada y el ha decidido condenar a la raza humana… destruirnos ―

Aquella pregunta me tomo desprevenido y no supe que responder, de inmediato me puse de pie dispuesto a marcharme.

― Tengo que irme… ― dije encaminándome hacia la salida ― Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y como un ultimo favor te rogaría que no le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho… ― le solicite.

― Nadie me lo creería de cualquier modo ― indico Nina conciente de que no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a aceptar aquello que acababa de contarle.

― Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado… ― le sugerí ― no estoy seguro si alguien se dio cuenta de que me has ayudado pero solo por mera precaución… ―

Me apresure a buscar algo en mi maleta, escrute entre la ropa hasta que finalmente di con lo que buscaba.

― Toma ― dije entregándole aquel objeto.

― ¿Que es? ― me cuestiono viendo el extraño objeto que le acababa de entregar.

― Es un rastreador… ― le indique mientras lo tomaba de entre sus manos y lo colocaba alrededor de su cuelo ― La piedra comenzara a brillar cuando haya un demonio cerca de ti… aléjate de ellos, la mayoría son inofensivos pero algunos podrían causarte un gran daño si se lo proponen ― le indique.

― Gracias… ― fue lo único que atino a decir.

Nina me acompaño hasta la puerta, una vez ahí volví a agradecerle su ayuda.

― ¿Te volveré a ver? ― me pregunto con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

― No lo se… ― indique ― No si tienes suerte… ― indique.

Nina frunció el ceño al escucharme.

― Estoy segura que pronto encontraras a tu hermano... ― dijo animándome.

― Solo espero que sea a tiempo… ― dije un tanto pesimista.

Avance un par de pasos dispuesto a marcharme pero la voz de Nina me detuvo nuevamente.

― ¡Spartan! ― exclamo a la vez que corría hacia mi e inesperadamente me dio un tierno beso el cual no rechace.

Aquello solo duro nos instantes pero fue suficiente para saber que llevaría su recuerdo hasta el final de mis días.

― Te estaré esperando… ― musito en mi oído antes de soltarme.

Simplemente le sonreí al escuchar aquello.

Me aleje de la casa de Nina hacia el norte, tenia que enfocarme en la misión que me había traído a Viena, tenia que encontrar a Emmanuelle antes de que se cumpliera el plazo que macaba la profecía para así poder desempeñar el papel que según el padre Dominic estaba escrito en mi destino.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, esos fueron los primeros cuatro capitulos de esta historia, espero muy pronto subir los siguientes cuatro (si es que el tiempo me lo permite y la inspiracion no me abandona) dentro de algunos dias mas.

**No dejen de mandar sus comentarios y por supuesto de visitar mi pagina oficial donde encontraran muchas cosas sobre mi y mis otras historias.**

**Saludos desde Mèxico.**


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

**SIGUIENDO LA PISTA**

La chimenea ardía en aquella habitación pintada de verde ocre, el mobiliario parecía muy antiguo, la mayoría debía pertenecer al siglo pasado, un chico de aproximadamente veinte años miraba por la ventana perdido en la lejanía, el sol del amanecer lo iluminaba haciéndolo parecer un ángel, su rostro era tan perfecto que fácilmente podría en verdad ser uno, el repentino sonido de la puerta llamo su atención sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

― Señor… ― dijo un hombre viejo de tez cetrina mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta ― ¿Se le ofrece algo? ―

El chico no respondió y continúo observando la majestuosa vista del Danuvio sumido en sus pensamientos.

Otro sujeto apareció por la puerta e ingreso a la habitación indicándole al mayordomo que se marchara para quedarse solos.

― ¿Cómo has amanecido esta mañana Emmanuelle? ― cuestiono de inmediato al muchacho, esta vez el chico se volvió y miro al recién llegado.

Este iba ataviado en un elegante traje color negro que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel y con su dorado cabello el cual caía graciosamente sobre su frente cubriendo aquel par de ojos verdes. Aparentaba tener por lo menos treinta años, aunque la realidad es que aquel sujeto sobrepasaba los dos siglos de andar sobre esta tierra,

― ¿Es verdad que mi hermano se encuentra en Viena? ― lo cuestiono Emmanuelle sin responder a la pregunta que le había hecho.

― Si… Spartan llego hace un par de días, pero no se preocupe, no tiene ni la menor idea de donde encontrarnos ― dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Aunque en realidad eso no era precisamente lo que le preocupaba.

― Lorian… ¿Sabes porque Tea se ha enpeñado tanto en venir a Viena? ― lo cuestiono nuevamente.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

― Lo ignoro… lo único que se es que le ha encomendado a Corslo una misión pero desconozco completamente de que se trate… ― señalo.

El chico permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a cuestionar a Lorian.

― ¿Han tenido problemas con… Spartan? ―

― No demasiados… intentamos ocuparnos de el pero fue mas listo y destruyo a uno de los nuestros, aunque por lo que tengo entendido quedo bastante mal después de aquello, no hemos tenido noticias de el desde entonces, no se preocupe, si vuelve a aparecer lo destruiremos antes de que pueda interponerse en nuestros planes… ― musito confiado.

Emmanuelle no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras.

― Has dicho muchas veces lo mismo Lorian y siempre terminas fallando… ― le recordó el chico.

― Esta vez será diferente… ― musito Lorian apretando los dientes molesto por aquel comentario.

― Recuerda que cada vez esta mas cerca de cumplirse la profecía… ― esta vez las palabras de Emmanuelle sonaron como una amenaza mas que como un simple comentario ― Tarde o temprano Spartan dará con nosotros si no se ocupan de una buena vez de el ― agrego.

― No es tan fácil… ese maldito tiene mas vidas que un gato ― se justifico conciente de las muchas veces que había fallado al tratar de eliminar al cazador.

Lorian trato de contenerse, odiaba que Emmanuelle lo tratara de aquella manera pero sabia que era mejor no importunarlo.

― Todos lo esperan en el salón principal… ― dijo recordando que Tea lo había enviado a buscarlo.

― Sabes que odio el protocolo… discúlpame con ellos y diles que no me siento bien ― indico el chico volviendo a la ventana.

― Tea insiste en que este presente… me pidió que le recordara que usted le prometió… ― puntualizo.

― Ya te dije que me disculpes con todos… ―

Antes de que Emmanuel pudiera terminar de hablar apareció una chica por el umbral de la puerta, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba largo casi hasta la cintura, traía puesto un vestido largo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda, aquella chica lucia como una verdadera princesa sacada de un cuento, pero no era solo por la ropa que llevaba puesta, la belleza de aquella chica hacia pensar que cualquier cosa que usara le vendría bien, su tez bronceada contrastaba con lo verde de sus ojos, con los cuales miraban a Emmanuel con cierto recelo.

― Esta vez no aceptare tus escuchas ― dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura ― Además prometiste que esta vez nos acompañarías ― le recordó.

Emmanuelle la miro por un instante.

― Bajare en un momento… ― fue lo único que atino a decir, sin saber porque Tea tenia el don de convencerlo de hacer las cosas a pesar de no querer hacerlas.

Tea y Lorien salieron de la habitación dejando nuevamente solo al chico. Un instante después Emmanuel apareció en lo alto de la escalinata principal ataviado en un elegante smoking negro, todos los presentes se volvieron a mirarlo en cuanto comenzó a descender rumbo al salón principal.

Se dejo escuchar un quedo rumor de voces sorprendidas.

Rápidamente uno de los presentes se apresuro a llegar hasta el.

― ¡Que alegría que nos acompañes Emmanuelle! ― exclamo mientras estrechaba la mano del chico ― Permíteme que me presente… ― dijo el sujeto quien estaba acompañado por Tea.

― No es necesario… ― indico esta ― ¿Verdad Emmanuelle? ―

El chico miro por un instante a aquel sujeto, un hombre rechoncho y bajito que lo miraba con emoción disimulada.

― Lord Sammael… ― musito el chico ― Es un placer conocerle finalmente en persona ― lo saludo amablemente.

El hombre pareció sorprendido.

― ¡Valla! ― exclamo el sujeto ― Me habían comentado sobre las capacidades "especiales" de este muchacho pero por lo que veo se han quedado cortos… ― dijo sorprendido.

― Emmanuelle es un muchacho muy excepcional… ― indico Tea

Repentinamente una joven se acerco a ellos entusiasmada y sujeto a Lord Sammael por el brazo.

― ¿Es el? ― lo cuestiono entusiasmada mirando a Emmanuelle.

Tea le brindo una mirada agria a la recien llegada que no trato siquiera de disimular un poco.

― Permítame presentarle a mi hija… ― dijo Lord Sammael ― Ha estado muy emocionada desde que supo que usted vendría a Viena… se moría por conocerlo ― indico.

― Es un placer… ― dijo Emmanuel besando la mano de la chica quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto.

Tea lucia cada vez mas molesta y de inmediato busco la manera de llevarselo de ahí.

― Emmanuelle… ― dijo Tea llamando la atención del chico ― Acompáñame un segundo… ¿Nos permiten? ― dijo disculpándose.

Tea y Emmanuelle se alejaron un poco del grupo caminando entre la gran cantidad de invitados que habían asistido a aquel evento, la chica lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la terraza, una vez ahí le brindo la misma mirada de molestia que había puesto minutos antes cuando había ido a buscarlo a su habitación.

― Tus celos son infundados… ― dijo Emmanuel conciente del motivo de la molestia de la chica mientras observaba la ciudad de Viena a sus pies, la vista era espectacular desde aquel lugar.

― Tu eres mió Emmanuelle… y de nadie mas ― puntualizo.

― Eso es lo que te ha gustado creer todos estos años pero sabes que en realidad yo no pertenezco a nadie… ni a mi mismo… ―

La chica lo sujeto atrayendo su mirada hacia ella.

― Sabes que puedo destruiré si lo deseo… ― musito Emanuelle besando lentamente el costado derecho del cuello de la chcia.

― Pero no lo harás… ― musito Tea soltando un pequeño suspiro ― Me necesitas aunque te niegues a aceptarlo… ― indico segura.

― Soy el Enviado… ― le recordó Emmanuelle ― No necesito de nadie… ― indico este alejándose de ella.

La chica soltó una pequeña risilla al escuchar aquello último.

― Aun no eres nada… no hasta que se cumpla el plazo que marca la profecía… ― le recordó ― hasta entonces no eres mas que un muchacho que puede hacer algunos trucos… yo en cambio soy un demonio… uno muy poderoso capaz de destruirte si no cumples con todos y cada uno de mis caprichos… ― lo amenazo acariciando su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Emmanuel la miro frunciendo el seño.

― Hazlo entonces… ― la animo.

La chica soltó esta vez una carcajada.

― Sabes que no seria capaz de hacerte ningún daño… ― dijo recargándose sobre su pecho abrazándolo por la cintura ― Mi mision es protegerte hasta que cumplas con tu destino y destruyas a toda la inútil raza humana, entonces podremos vivir juntos hasta la eternidad… ―

Emmanuelle se separo de ella y avanzo hacia la orilla, el viento frió acaricio su rostro.

― Aun cabe la posibilidad de que los perdone… ― dijo mirando la ciudad pensando en la gente que inconciente de su próximo juicio continuaba sus vidas normalmente.

― No lo harás… los destruirás… acabaras con ellos para poner fin a sus pecados… ―

La mirada de Tea brillo de un rojo escarlata como el mismo fuego del infierno.

― Lo haré… los destruiré… ― repitió Emmanuel mientras su mirada se tornaba maligna y llena de odio.

La repentina llegada de Lorian pareció sacar a Emmanuel del trance en el que parecía haber caído.

― Señorita Tea… Corslo y los otros han llegado… ― anuncio.

― ¿Lo consiguieron? ― pregunto la chica al escuchar aquello.

Lorian movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

La mirada de Tea se lleno de emoción.

― ¡Excelente! ― exclamo tomando a Emmanuel por el brazo jalándolo nuevamente al interior del gran Salón.

― ¿De que estas hablando? ― pregunto el chico sin comprender el motivo de la emoción de la Tea.

― Ya lo veras… ― dijo esta conduciéndolo por los pasillos hacia una pequeña sala de estar.

Una vez que llegaron los tres sujetos que estaba esperándolos ahí hicieron una exagerada reverencia.

― ¿La tienen? ― pregunto Tea en cuanto Lorian cerró la puerta.

Corslo le solicito a uno de sus acompañantes le entregara la bolsa de terciopelo que traía colgada en el hombro y de inmediato se la entrego a Tea.

La chica corrió la cuerda que cerraba el bolso y extrajo de ella lo que parecía ser una antigua lanza.

― ¿Es…? ― el rostro de Emmanuelle se lleno de incredulidad.

― La lanza de Longino… ― exclamo Lorian sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tea continuaba mirando extasiada aquel objeto.

― Ahora nada ni nadie podrá detenerte ― dijo mirando a Emmanuelle visiblemente emocionada ― Cumplirás con tu destino y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo… ― indico triunfal.

El chico se acerco y le quito la lanza de las manos.

― ¡No! ― exclamo Tea consiente del daño que aquel objeto podía causarle a Emmanuele.

Para sorpresa de todos no sucedió nada.

― Despreocúpate… ― la tranquilizo el chico ― Al parecer tus esbirrios se han equivocado ― indico ― esta no es la verdadera… es solo una copia barata… ― indico.

La alegría de Tea desapareció inmediatamente.

― ¡Son unos inbeciles! ― exclamo envuelta en cólera recriminando a Corslo y a sus acompañantes.

La mirada de Tea fulguraba de la misma manera en que minutos antes lo habían hecho en la terraza, los rostros de Cosrlo y los otros mostraba visible miedo.

― Nosotros solo hemos cumplido con sus ordenes... no sabíamos… ― dijo tratando de explicarse.

― ¡No hay pero que valga! ― exclamo Tea sin hacer caso a las excusas.

Todo objeto en la habitación comenzó a temblar producto de la ira de la chica.

― Tranquilízate Tea… ― le solicito Emmanuelle.

La chica hizo caso omiso de sus palabrasl.

La mirada de Emmanuelle se torno seria consiente de que Tea no se detendría a menos que hiciera algo.

― ¡He dicho que te tranquilices! ― repitió esta vez con voz fuerte y profunda, Tea salio despedida por una energía invisible que emano directamente de Emmanuel impactándola contra uno de los muros de la habitación.

Todo volvió a la normalidad nuevamente, Tea miraba a Emmanuel desconcertada.

― Ustedes tres… ¡Márchense! ― indico Lorian ayudando a Tea a incorporarse.

Corslo y los otros dos salieron de la habitación sin chistar.

― ¿A eso hemos venido a Viena? ― Los cuestiono el chico al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que los habían llevado a aquel sitio.

Tea miro a Emmanuele sorprendida de lo que acababa de suceder.

― Por lo que veo empiezan a emerger tus poderes… ― dijo la chica mirando a Emmnuelle como si fuera la primera ves que lo viera.

― Eso se debe a que se acerca la fecha… ― índico Lorian.

Emmanuel aun sostenía la falsa lanza en su mano.

― ¿Creyeron que seria tan fácil conseguir la verdadera? ― indico lanzadole a Lorian aquel objeto.

― Pasamos meses investigando… ― se justifico este ― se suponia que era la verdadera ― agrego.

― La verdadera esta protegida… resguardada donde nadie puede tener acceso a ella… ― indico Emmanuelle.

La mirada de Tea se lleno de incredulidad.

― ¿Tu sabes donde se encuentra? ― Lo cuestiono sorprendida.

― Yo lo se todo… ― indico el chico haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra mirándolos a ambos con cierto recelo.

― ¡Entonces dímelo! ― Le exigió la chica ― Estas conciente de lo peligroso que seria que cayera en malas manos… ― le indico ― Sabes lo que es capaz de hacer… sabes que es la única manera de…

―…de matarme ― dijo Emmanuelle terminando la frase.

Lorian pareció sorprendido de escuchar aquello.

― ¡Eso es imposible! ― exclamo ― Nada ni nadie puede destruir al enviado… ― dijo como si el mismo tratara de convencerse de aquello ― No existe poder alguno capaz en esta tierra ― agrego.

Emmanuel movió la cabeza negativamente.

― …un centurión romano traspasa el costado de aquel hombre en la cruz con su lanza para asegurarse de que está muerto, la leyenda bautiza a ese personaje como Longino y el arma paso a ser venerada… ― cito Emmanuelle ― La lanza ha pasado de mano en mano desde entonces ― continuo ― Existen tradiciones distintas sobre los avatares de la pica, que se pierden desde los orígenes del cristianismo, con el paso de los años aparecieron tantas "lanzas santas" como esa ― dijo señalando la que Lorian sostenía entre sus manos ― las suficientes para armar una legión, sin embargo, la verdadera se moldeó en torno al año 800 y la blandió Carlomagno, quien la recibió en Roma como regalo del Papa, a partir de finales del siglo XIII comienza a ser identificada como la lanza de Longino, y el papa Gregorio IX autentifica que era la misma lanza que había atravesado el costado de Cristo ― indico.

Lorian se quedo perplejo.

― Entonces… ¿Es posible? ― pregunto desconcertado ― ¿Existe un arma capaz de matarte? ¿De matar al enviado? ―

― Todos tenemos un lado débil Lorian… se podría decir que el mió es esa lanza… ― apunto Emmanuelle sin demostrar ningún tipo de preocupación al respecto.

― Aun no me respondes ― indico Tea ― ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la verdadera? ― lo cuestiono nuevamente.

Emmanuelle movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

― En 1354 el Papa Inocencio VI estableció oficialmente su veneración nombrándola "la Lanza de la Pasión", un instrumento en el sufrimiento de Jesús en la cruz, fue entonces que se le aplicó al arma un remate de oro en el que se lle: "Lancea et Clavvs Domini" ―

― La lanza y clavo del Señor ― agrego Tea consiente del significado de aquella frase en latín.

― Como podrán darse cuenta la que han traído carece de dicho rasgo ― puntualizo.

Tea se acerco a Emmanuelle.

― ¿Dónde esta la verdadera? ― pregunto la chica por tercera vez.

― Antes dime… ¿Para que quieres apoderarte de ella? ― dijo el chico devolviéndole la pregunta.

― Por tu seguridad… ― respondió la chica sin titubear ― ya te lo dije, si cae en las manos equivocadas podría significar nuestro fin… tu fin ― puntualizo.

― ¿Y que me asegura que no harás tu lo mismo? ― la cuestiono el chico mirándola con frialdad.

Tea pareció ofendida.

― Sabes que yo nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño… ― indico.

― Aun así… la lanza esta más segura donde se encuentra ahora… en realidad considero que ha sido un gran error de tu parte haber tratado de apoderarte de ella… ―

Tea miro a Emmanuelle sin comprender.

― Cuando nuestros enemigos se enteren de tu interés por la Lanza de Longino se preguntaran el motivo y si investigan un poco podrán atar cabos y sabrán lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser… ― apunto el chico mirándola.

La chica pareció darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

― Entonces ahora mas que nunca hay que apoderarnos de ella… si descubren su secreto no tardaran en querer utilizarla contra nosotros… ¡Dime donde esta ahora mismo! ― exclamo visiblemente preocupada.

― La verdadera lanza de Longino se conserva en la cámara del Tesoro del Palacio Imperial, aquí mismo en Viena, junto a la lanza, están la corona del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y la espada de Carlomagno… ― indico el chico.

El rostro de Lorian demostró preocupación al escuchar aquello.

― Será prácticamente imposible que alguien logre llegar hasta ella ― apunto consiente de lo que significaría intentar robarla del Palacio Imperial.

― Aun así debemos y tenemos que conseguirla ― apunto Tea convencida.

― Lo único que conseguías es llamar la atención de Spartan… ― apunto Emmanuelle.

Tea lo miro sorprendida de que supiera que Spartan se encontraba en Viena.

― ¿Se lo has dicho? ― recrimino Tea a Lorian conciente de que había sido el único que pudo haberle revelado aquello.

― El ya lo sabia… ― puntualizo este defendiéndose de aquella acusación.

― Comienzo a ver más allá de todo y de todos Tea… mas alla de lo que te imaginas ― dijo mirándola con cierto recelo.

― ¿Entonces sabes lo que sucederá? ―

El chico movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

― ¿Y? ― Tea lo miro expectante.

― Nada esta escrito… así es el destino de caprichoso ― dijo este encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Emmanuelle salio de la habitación dejando solos a Tea y a Lorian quienes parecían bastante inquietos por las palabras del muchacho.

― ¿Crees que nos traicione? ― pregunto Lorian preocupado.

― No se lo permitiré… antes soy capas de destruirlo con mis propias manos… ― respondió esta en tono amenazante ― Tenemos que conseguir a toda costa la Lanza de Longino… solo por si acaso ― agrego.

― Me encargare de traérsela personalmente… ― apunto este.

Tea hizo una señal a Lorian para que la dejara sola. Este abandono de inmediato la habitación.


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

**ENCUENTROS**

No pude evitar pensar nuevamente en Nina mientras pasaba frente a de St. Ruprecht, la iglesia más antigua de Viena como me lo había indicado el padre Dominic. Desde aquí tenia una buena vista sobre el Canal del Danubio y la calle Franz-Josefs-Kai, avance un poco mas y llegue así al punto central de Viena: la catedral de San Esteban, el símbolo de la ciudad de 850 años de antigüedad. Comencé a subir lentamente los 343 peldaños hasta que finalmente llegue hasta la Torre Sur desde donde se divisa un panorama total de Viena. Una voz tras de mi me saco repentinamente de mis pensamientos.

― Llegas tarde Spartan… ― escuche decir al padre Dominic a mis espaldas.

― Tuve algunos pequeños inconvenientes… ― indique.

― ¿Dónde has estado estos dos días? ― lo cuestiono el religioso ― Te perdimos la pista después de que bajaste del avión… ―

― Enviaron un comité de bienvenida… y como podrás entender no se me permite llevar mis "herramientas" en mi equipaje regular… son los inconvenientes de viajar de manera convencional ―

El Padre Dominic hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Ingresamos a la torre y comenzamos a subir por la interminable escalera, una vez arriba entramos a una habitación.

― Mientras tu turisteabas La Legión estuvo muy ocupada… ― dijo mostrándome un periódico.

En el se leía una noticia a ocho columnas.

ROBAN REPLICA DE LA LANZA DE LONGINO

NO HAY PISTAS SOBRE LOS RESPONSABLES

― ¿La lanza de Longino? ― reaccione desconcertado.

― La lanza que atravesó el costado de Jesucristo ― indico el Padre Dominic.

― Sigo sin comprender… ¿Para que robarían algo como eso? ― indique, trate de leer un poco mas sobre lo ocurrido pero mi alemán jamás había sido precisamente bueno.

― De acuerdo a la leyenda, la **Lanza Sagrada, **también conocida como **Lanza del Destino**, **Lanza de **Longino o Lanza de Cristo es la misma lanza con la que un soldado romano atravesó el cuerpo de Jesús cuando estaba en la cruz, desde entonces se le han atribuido poderes divinos, otros mas piensan que mas bien posee fuerzas satánicas capaces de matar al ser mas poderoso… ― apunto.

― Emmanuelle ― exclame finalmente comprendiendo el interés de la Legión por poseer aquel objeto.

― Creo que finalmente hemos encontrado la forma de detener el juicio final… en dado caso de que El Enviado decida optar por condenar a la raza humana… ―

― Pero usted mismo me dijo que era imposible… que no había nada en este mundo capas de destruir al Enviado… de destruir a mi hermano… ― exclame.

― Eso se debió a que Ignorábamos que este objeto tuviera alguna relación directa con la profecía pero hemos hecho descubrimientos recientes que nos han aclarado aun mas las cosas… ― alego el religioso.

― ¿Qué es lo que han averiguado? ― pregunte interesado.

― El nombre del soldado que atraviesa el costado de Cristo no es mencionado en la Biblia pero en las referencias más antiguas que se tienen de la leyenda, es decir, el evangelio apócrifo de Nicodemo, hablan de un Centurión llamado Longinus ― señalo.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano y con la profecía del enviado? ―

― Una forma del nombre Longinus también aparece en una miniatura en los Evangelios ilustrados por Rábula en el año 586, en dicha ilustración, el nombre Longinus está escrito en griego sobre la cabeza del soldado que perfora el costado de Cristo, esta es una de las primeras referencias del nombre Gaius Cassius Longinus. ―

El Padre Dominic se dejo caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones, parecía exhausto, supuse que eso se debía al viaje, en realidad el religioso ya no era un hombre joven cuando lo conocí por primera vez y ahora, diez años después parecía estar al borde de su existencia.

― Según los antiguos escritos Longinus tenia tu misma edad… creemos que eso no se trata de una mera coincidencia, si no mas bien que estaba predestinado… ahora sabemos que tu debes empuñar la lanza de Longino… ―

Me quede perplejo al escuchar aquello consiente de lo que significaba.

― ¿Me estas diciendo que debo ser yo quien mate a mi propio hermano? ― dije fuera de mi, el solo pensar en aquello me horrorizaba.

― Es la única oportunidad que tenemos Spartan… tu fuiste elegido como el cazador por una razón, tu hermano es el enviado y tu deber era protegerlo… pero fallaste ― indico.

― Yo hera solo un niño cuando se lo llevaron.. ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que ocurriría… ― indique.

El padre Dominic me miro con recelo.

― Como haya sido, ahora él esta en manos de la Legión quienes durante todo este tiempo deben haber logrado corromper su alma… si no lo haces significara el fin de la humanidad y el reinado del mal sobre la tierra… no tienes elección Spartan, la primera vez no tuviste opción alguna, ahora la tienes y solo tu puedes detenerlo… aunque eso signifique matar a tu propio hermano ― puntualizo.

Me quede pasmado al darme cuenta que el padre Dominic tenia razón.

― Tiene que haber otra alternativa… ― musite.

― No lo hay… el tiempo se termina y si no hacemos algo todos seremos destruidos… la humanidad será destruida sin remedio ―

― No sabemos cual será su decisión final ― le recordé

― No podemos arriesgarnos, además, Emmanuelle ha pasado casi diez años bajo la influencia de la maldad… ― me recordó ― Si su deseo hubiera sido no estar con ellos hace mucho que habría escapado de ellos, sabes lo poderoso que es, capaz de desbaratar una ciudad entera solo con mover un dedo… ―

― Lo se, pero… ― dije sin encontrar ningún argumento

― No hay pero que valga… para nuestra fortuna nos hemos dado cuenta a tiempo de sus intenciones y hemos tomado nuestras precauciones, la lanza de Longinus, la verdadera esta en nuestras manos y ahora podremos utilizarla a nuestro favor… ― apunto con evidente entusiasmo.

El padre dominic saco una caja de madera labrada y la coloco sobre la mesa frente a el.

― ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me esta pidiendo? ― lo cuestione abatido al saber que no quedaba otra salida sin atreverme siquiera a tocar aquel objeto que significaba la muerte para mi hermano.

― Si… y no solo te lo estoy pidiendo ― indico el religioso con convicción ― te exijo que cumplas con tu propósito o de lo contrario te condenaras para siempre Daniel Spartan… nos condenaras a todos ― alego.

Medite un segundo sobre las palabras del Padre.

― Digame una cosa Padre Ddominic ― lo cuestione ― ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que quizás estamos yendo contra los propios designios de Dios? ― dije mirándolo con frialdad ― El envió a mi hermano a esta tierra por una razón… para juzgar a la humanidad y determinar si somos dignos de seguir sobre esta tierra… ―

― ¡No digas tonterías! ― exclamo el padre Dominic visiblemente molesto por mis palabras.

― Diga lo que diga no somos mejores o peores que la propia legión, ellos se llevaron a Emmanuelle para usarlo en contra de la humanidad y ahora nosotros buscamos maneras de asesinarlo… ¿En que nos convierte eso Padre Dominic? ―

El religioso permaneció en silencio.

― Si piensas de esa manera entonces la humanidad esta condenada… ― musito finalmente poniéndose de pie ― Es tu decisión Spartan, la vida de un inocente a cambio de la de miles… la historia ha demostrado que siempre se exigen sacrificios y este es uno de ellos… nadie mas que tu puede llevar a cabo esta tarea así que lo dejo en tus manos ― dijo entregándome la caja ― Tu decides ―

Sin decir más el religioso abandono la habitación dejándome solo.

Sabia que todo lo que me había dicho el padre Dominic era cierto, mire aquella caja que me acababa de entregar, consiente que tenía el destino de la humanidad en mis manos.

― ¡Maldición! ― exclame envuelto en cólera.

No tenía otra salida más que matar a mi propio hermano.

Matar al enviado… esa era la verdadera razón de existir del cazador.

Baje nuevamente las escaleras de la torre dispuesto a marcharme, el viento frió de la tarde golpeo mi rostro, Observe a la gente a mi alrededor que ignorante de su destino caminaba observando embelesada la Catedral.

― ¡Alan! ― exclamo una voz a mis espaldas.

Ni siquiera tuve que volverme a mirar para saber de quien retrataba, consiente que solo había otra persona que me conocía con aquel nombre aparte del padre Dominic.

― Nina… ― la salude sonriendo, en realidad me daba gusto volverla a encontrar.

― Pensé que no te volvería a ver… ― dijo la chica sonriéndome alegre.

La observe, aquel día se veía aun mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces en este sitio? ― me cuestiono.

― Yo… ― no supe que responder, lo menos que quería era involucrarla nuevamente en mis asuntos.

― Entiendo ― dijo comprendiendo el motivo de mi silencio ― supongo que esto tiene que ver con… tu misión ―

Asentí.

― ¿Has podido dar con el paradero de tu hermano? ― me cuestiono.

― Aun no… ― musite con tristeza.

― ¿Qué pasara cuando lo encuentres? ― dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar dispuestos a bajar la escalinata.

― Nina ― dije soltándome de su brazo ― Es preferible que no te vean conmigo… puedes correr peligro ― indique consiente del riesgo que significaría que ella se viera nuevamente involucrada.

― ¿No crees que ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita para decidir por mi misma? ― me cuestiono con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

― Lo siento Nina… es muy peligroso ― dije apresurando el paso.

Nina se quedo de pie mirando como Spartan se marchaba, en realidad lo entendía, la misión que le había sido encomendada era sumamente difícil y a pesar de todo no podía mas que agradecerle que se preocupara por ella.

― ¿Es todo un testarudo no así? ― pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se volvió encontrándose con el rostro mas perfecto que había visto en su vida, de no haber sido porque lo miraba sonreírle hubiera pensado que se trataba de la estatua de un ángel tallada en mármol.

― ¿Disculpa? ― pregunto la chica embelesada mirando a aquel chico que no debía pasar de los veinte años, en realidad estaba apunto de cumplir los veintiuno, su rostro le resulto familiar pero no supo el porque.

― Nina ¿Verdad? ― la cuestiono el chico tomando su mano para besarla caballerosamente.

La chica pareció sorprendida de que aquel chico supiera su nombre.

― ¿Nos conocemos? ― Lo cuestiono esta.

― En realidad no… ― musito el chico ― Pero me gustaría platicar contigo… ― índico este.

La chica cada vez estaba más confundida.

― Lo siento… ― se disculpo ― No tengo tiempo en este momento ― mintió.

Nina estaba a punto de echar a andar pero el chico la detuvo por el brazo.

― Disculpa si insisto pero quisiera hablar un momento contigo… ― dijo este sin dejar de sonreírle cordialmente ― necesito que me cuentes un poco sobre mi hermano… ― agrego.

El rostro de Nina se lleno de asombro al escuchar aquello último. Ahora comprendía por que el rostro de aquel chico le era tan familiar.

― ¿Emmanuele? ― Lo cuestiono Nina sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Un par de sujetos se acercaron a ellos en ese momento.

― El auto esta esperando Sr.― dijo uno de ellos mirando a la chica con un dejo de desprecio.

― Perfecto Corslo… ― dijo el chico ofreciéndole su brazo a la chica ― ¿Vamos? ― La cuestiono amablemente.

La idea de salir corriendo cruzo por la cabeza de Nina en ese instante pero antes de poder hacerlo el chico hablo nuevamente.

― No quisiera ser rudo… ― le sugirió ― además no llegarías a dar mas de dos pasos antes de que Corslo o Sith te atraparan ― indico.

La chica comprendió que aquellos era muy cierto, quizás podría gritar pero lo menos que quería era poner a alguien mas en peligro consiente de que aquellos sujetos no se tentarían el corazón para logras su objetivo.

Nina no tuvo mas remedio que sujetar a Emmanuelle por el brazo y juntos los cuatro comenzaron a bajar por la escalinata donde al final los esperaba un Mercedes escotado por dos autos mas donde esperaban cuatro sujetos ataviados en trajes negros.

Emmanuelle abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? Lo cuestiono la chica tratando de ocultar su temor.

― Solo iremos a tomar un café… ― indico este sin perder la cordialidad ― No tienes nada que temer ― le anuncio.

La chica abordo el vehiculo seguida de Emmanuelle, Corslo subió al asiento del copiloto y encendió el auto, Las escoltas echaron a andar también, Nina no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Spartan, lo ultimo que quería es que ella se viera involucrada y ahora estaba en un auto con un demonio y con el hermano que este había estado buscando los últimos diez años.


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

**EMMANUELLE**

Nina observaba por la ventan preocupada por cuales serian las verdaderas intenciones de Emmanuele, solo había estado en una ocasión anterior en Viena pero no le fue difícil reconocer la zona peatonal alrededor de la plaza Stephansplatz. El auto se aparco de repente en una las calles laterales justo frente a un Beisl.

Corslo se apresuro a abrir la puerta por la cual descendió Emmanuelle rápidamente, sin embargo Nina permaneció en su sitio sin dar señas de querer mover un solo músculo.

― ¿Vienes? ― la cuestiono Emmanuel ofreciéndole la mano.

A pesar de los nervios y el miedo Nina extendió su mano y comenzó a descender del vehiculo, era como si aquel chico tuviera cierta influencia en ella, entonces recordó los que Spartan le había contado sobre su hermano, lo había descrito como un chico con capacidades especiales, supuso que aquella era una de ellas y sintió temor al no saber que tanto podría o no controlar sus acciones, aunque en realidad también sentía curiosidad por saber y conocer a aquel chico.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron abajo del auto, Emmanuelle se encamino al interior seguido por Corslo pero antes de que continuara avanzando se dirigió a él.

― Espera aquí... ― sus palabras mas que una solicitud parecieron una orden.

― Pero Tea ha dicho… ― replico Corslo al escuchar aquello.

― Me importa un bledo lo que haya dicho Tea ― exclamo.

La mirada de Corslo se lleno de temor.

Emmanuelle apresuro a la chica para que entrara y de inmediato ocuparon una de las mesas libre, de inmediato se acerco a ellos una chica.

― ¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar? ― los cuestiono sacando pluma y libreta de su bolsillo dispuesta a tomar la orden.

― ¿Café esta bien? ― pregunto el chico con tal ligereza como si aquello se tratara de un encuentro entre un par de viejos amigos.

Nina solo asintió.

― Un par de cafés por favor ― dijo sonriéndole amablemente a la chica.

Esta pareció emocionada, era mas que obvio que para ella tampoco había pasado desapercibida la belleza física de aquel chico, en realidad muchos de los presentes lo miraban con curiosidad como si se tratase de algún artista de cine o un cantante famoso.

― ¿Y bien? ― dijo el chico de forma tan casual que resultaba desconcertante ― Cuéntame… ¿Desde cuando conoces a mi hermano? ― comenzó a cuestionarla.

― Hace no mucho… ― respondió Nina tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar.

Aquello no paso desapercibido para Emmanuelle.

― Hay dos puestas aparte de la principal… aquella ― dijo señalando con la mirada y una mas que da a un callejón, pero lamento informarte que ambas están vigiladas por la gente de Corslo ― le advirtió ― De cualquier manera ya te dije que no pienso hacerte daño alguno… solo quiero hablar, hacia mucho que no tenia noticias de Daniel ―

― ¿Ese es su verdadero nombre? ― Lo cuestiono la chica.

― ¿No te lo ha dicho? ― reacciono Emmanuelle sorprendido ― Bueno supongo que tu debes conocerlo por Spartan, yo prefiero usar su verdadero nombre y no el que le han puesto aquellos que lo convirtieron en El Cazador ― indico.

― Lo ha hecho solo por ti... para poder encontrarte ― indico Nina a pesar de creer que eso el ya debía saberlo.

― Si… ha pasado los últimos años tras de mi y de la legión… ― musito este confirmando las sospechas de la chica.

― ¿Por qué estas con ellos Emmanuelle? ― dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo ― ¿Por qué no has escapado si eres tan poderoso como dices? ― lo cuestiono incrédula.

― No tengo por que hacerlo… ― puntualizo ente para sorpresa de la chica.

― Eso quiere decir que… ¿Estas con ellos por voluntad propia? ― dijo aun mas desconcertada ― Estas de su lado… ¿Te han convencido para que condenes a la raza humana a la destrucción? ― Lo cuestiono, la pregunta había clamado por salir de su garganta desde que estaban el auto pero no se atrevió a hacerla hasta aquel momento.

La mesera regreso en ese momento con un par de humeantes tazas las cuales coloco frente a ellos.

― ¿Desean algo mas? ― pregunto l achica guiñándole disimuladamente el ojo a Emmanuelle.

― Nada, gracias… ― indico el chico sin prestar atención a su coqueteo.

La mesera se fue un tanto desilusionada a seguir atendiendo al resto de los clientes.

― ¿Ves a esa chica? ― La cuestiono Emmanuelle.

Nina asintió como toda respuesta.

― Tiene dos años de relación con su novio… ambos viven juntos desde hace un par de meses y tiene planes de casarse cuando ambos terminen de estudiar… ― indico.

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta? ―

― Su novio la engaña… y no solo eso, planea dejarla e irse… en realidad no la ama… ¿Ves a aquel otro tipo?, el sujeto del abrigo gris junto a la ventana… a defraudado millones de dólares a la empresa donde trabaja y culpado a otros para que no lo descubran y aquel ― dijo señalando al que parecía ser el dueño del local en que nos encontrábamos ― paga a sus empleados sueldos miserables y los hace trabajar jornadas extras sin pagarles un solo centavo de mas y aun así esta considerando despedir a ese chico ― dijo señalando a uno de los meseros que atendía la mesa a lado nuestro ― solo porque ha faltado un par de veces por llevar a su madre enferma al medico… su madre morirá y el se dará un tiro en la sien cuando esto suceda… ― apunto.

Nina miro a Emmanuelle aun mas sorprendida, Spartan se había quedado corto al decir que era un chico con cualidades especiales.

― ¿Puedes ver el futuro? ― lo cuestiono esta.

― Yo puedo verlo todo Nina… ― indico Emmanuel mirándola, sus ojos parecían mas brillantes y mas hermosos de cerca y la chica tubo que volverse para no caer en su hechizo ― Como ellos puedo mencionarte a miles mas, crueles y corrompidos por el odio, la avaricia, la sed de poder, los celos… cobardes que optan por la salida fácil… ¿Crees que merecen ser salvados Nina? ― La cuestiono.

La chica permaneció en silencio.

― Ninguno de ellos merece el perdón… ― agrego Emmanuell dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

― ¿Y quien eres tu para juzgarlos? ― lo cuestiono la chica mirándolo con reproche.

― Se que mi hermano me busca… ― indico sin responder a la pregunta de la chica ― le han llenado la cabeza con una sarta de tonterías… ―

― El solo quiere que vuelvas a su lado… ― apunto la chica.

El chico sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

― Te equivocas… ― la corrigió Emmanuelle ― Su principal objetivo no ha sido solo encontrarme… ― apunto.

― ¿A que te refieres? ―

― ¿Así que no te lo contó? ― Emmanuel parecía sorprendido de que la chica desconociese aquel detalle.

― ¿Contarme que? ― pregunto la chica sin comprender.

― Su verdadero objetivo no es solo encontrarme… si no matarme ¿Te das cuenta? ― La cuestiono ― Daniel quiere matar a su propio hermano… ―

El rostro de la chica se lleno de incredulidad, no podía creer que Spartan fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosas, cuando le había contado sobre su hermano había parecido totalmente sincero al decir que su verdadero objetivo era encontrarlo.

― ¿Aun asi crees que la humanidad merece ser salvada? ― la cuestiono Emmanuel.

― Estas equivocado ― musito la chica pasmada sin poder creer que aquello fuera cierto.

― Es tan cierto como que la humanidad esta corrompida… ― alego Emmanelle mirando a Nina fijamente ― Por eso fui enviado a este mundo con la misión de purgarla de sus pecados… ―

― ¿Y entregársela a ellos? ― dijo Nina levantando la voz ― ¿Crees que esa es la solución? ― alego.

Varios de los presentes se volvieron a mirarlos desconcertados aunque de inmediato volvieron a sus asuntos al creer que solo se trataba de una pelea de enamorados.

― ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? si condenas a la humanidad no solo destruirás a gente mala, mataras a niños, ancianos, hombres buenos que merecen vivir y que no hacen daño alguno… ―

― A veces es necesario que muchos se sacrifiquen… ―

― Son ellos y su influencia sobre ti lo que te hace hablr de esa manera… ― indico Nina.

― Ellos no han hecho nada mas que procurarme y cuidar que nada me ocurra… ― índico este tratando de justificarse.

― Lo hacen por su propia conveniencia… si los seres humanos somos borrados de la faz de la tierra serán ellos los que vendrán a ocupar nuestro lugar… ¿No te das cuenta? ― Indico ― Te secuestraron cuando eras apenas solo un niño para poderte usar a su favor… para poder deshacerse de una buena vez por todas de nosotros… ¡Abre los ojos Emmanuelle!―

El chico pareció dudar solo por un segundo pero de inmediato recobro nuevamente la tranquilidad, esa pasividad que lo hacia verse casi como si fuera un verdadero ángel.

― ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo? ― pregunto Nina consiente de que estaba en problemas.

― Nada… como te dije solo estaba interesado en saber de Daniel… no debes preocuparte, no pienso hacerte ningún daño ―

― No cro que los gorilas que traes como guardaespaldas me dejen ir tan fácilmente... Son demonios ¿No es así? ― lo cuestiono la chica.

― Solo Corslo... El resto son humanos, sirvientes que han entregado su vida a la Legión con la esperanza de poder convertirse en un demonio ―

Nina sintió un escalofrió al escuchar aquello, como era posible que existiera alguien capaz de tener semejante deseo.

― Daniel tiene la esperanza de poder rescatarte de La Legión… ― índico la chica tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Emmanuelle.

La mirada de emanuelle cambio repentinamente, parecía que aquello había dado finalmente en el clavo.

― No podrá… ― indico este tajantemente.

― Lo dices porque lo has visto.. ¿En el futuro? ― lo cuestino Nina.

― Eso aun no esta escrito… pero es imposible, Daniel es solo un humano… ― puntualizo ― ellos son cientos… miles… lo unico que puede hacer es cumplir con su destino… ― indico mirando a Nina como si quisiese que esta entendiera algo entre lineas.

La chica pareció comprender.

― ¿De que estas hablando Emmanuelle? ¿Quieres decir que Daniel debe…? ―

Nina callo antes de poder terminar la frase ya que en ese momento apareció Corslo y los interrumpió.

― Tea viene para acá… ― indico mirando con desprecio a su alrededor.

Emmanuelle se levanto de la silla.

― Le juro que ninguno de nosotros le ha dicho nada… ― se justifico ― Al parecer se ha enterado por otros medios… es mejor irnos y deshacernos de la humana antes de que llegue… ―

La mirada de Nina se lleno de miedo al escuchar las palabras de Croslo.

― Fue un placer Nina… ― dijo Emmanuelle sonriéndole cordialmente.

La chica se quedo muda sin atreverse a moverse ni un centímetro, sabia que seria inútil tratar de escapar, sin embargo le parecía imposible que fueran eliminarla ahí mismo, frente a todos, por un momento temió que no solo se deshicieran de ella si no de todos los ahí presentes. Para su sorpresa Emmanuelle emprendió el camino rumbo a ala salida no sin antes dejar un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

― Vamonos Corslo… ― ordeno avanzando hacia la salida.

― Pero… ― el Demonio pareció desconcertado.

― Es una orden Corslo… ― puntualizo Emmanuelle.

Antes de avanzar se dirigió nuevamente a Nina.

― Es mejor que tu también te marches, no te preocupes, nada te sucederá… dale saludos a mi hermano… ― le solicito.

El chico se encamino hacia la salida, Corslo por su parte se limito a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos pero no tubo otro remedio que obedecer. Nina observo desde ahí como Emmanuelle abordaba al auto que los había llevado hasta ahí y se marchaba de inmediato.

La mesera que los había atendido se acerco nuevamente a la mesa.

― ¿Se les ofrece algo mas? ― la cuestiono mientras disimuladamente buscaba al chico que minutos antes la acompañaba.

― Nada gracias… ― respondió la chica hecho un manojo de nervios.

Se levanto de su asiento y se encamino rumbo a la salida, sin otra cosa en la mente que lo que acababa de sucederle, había estado con el hermano de Spartan, al que había estado buscando durante los últimos diez años de manera desesperada y ahora sabia que quizás la única manera de salvar a la humanidad era que matara a Emmanuelle, tenia que decírselo ― pensó ― sin embargo desconocía donde o como encontrarlo, aunque de alguna manera tenia que hacerlo.


End file.
